Se busca: ¡pareja para el baile, por favor!
by fd-potter
Summary: Lily no tiene pareja para la graduación y se encuentra con un James que lo acaba de dejar su novia ¿Lo ayudará a encontrar pareja? Realmente lo odia, pero luego de conocerlo, odia odiarlo... James
1. La propuesta

disclaimer: nada me pertenece! los personajes de JK Rowling y nunca pensé en robárselos!

* * *

**Pareja de Graduación**

por Fede

**Capítulo 1: La propuesta**

-Vamos, James. Todos sabemos que tú fuiste el que inventó todo eso-dijo una chica rubia.

-Pero ¿por qué iba yo a inventar eso?-preguntó un moreno de lentes, bastante alto.

-Porque sólo te preocupa tu popularidad-le riñó la rubia.

-¡Por Merlín! Sería estúpido que yo lo hubiera inventado sólo para ser popular ¿no crees, Lucy?-dijo James, contrariado.

-Bueno, eso no solo lo cree Lucy-dijo la última chica que estaba en la habitación, que tenía el cabello café oscuro-. También lo creemos Jen y yo.

-¿Kate? En serio creí que eras mi amiga-dijo James.

-Pero también soy amiga de Jen, James-respondió, con los labios fruncidos.

-Es que ¿cómo pudiste inventar que Jen estaba embarazada, James?-dijo Lucy, escandalizada.

-Ya se los dije. Yo no lo inventé. Hay que ser estúpido para pensar que fui yo, pues yo sería el padre o… eso creería yo.

-Ah, que estupidez-dijo Lucy, saliendo por la puerta de aquel salón desierto.

Kate se quedó viendo a James, tímidamente.

-Tú me crees ¿verdad, Kate?

-Lo siento James-musitó la castaña, saliendo tras la rubia.

-.-.-.-..-...-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.

-Chicas, tengo un chisme-dijo una chica de cabello café claro, llegando junto a dos de sus amigas.

-¿Qué sucedió?-preguntaron.

-Jennifer Spoon está embarazada.

-Mientes, Sophie-dijo una chica pelirroja, con la boca totalmente abierta.

-¡No te creo! ¿Esa no es la novia de Potter?-preguntó otra de pelo rubio oscuro.

-¡En serio!-afirmó Sophie.

-No me imaginaba menos de Potter-dijo la pelirroja.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso, Lily?-la riñó la rubia.

-Miren, ahí está Potter-dijo Sophie, apuntando sin disimular al chico de lentes que estaba sentado en el suelo, apoyado en la pared del pasillo por el que iban.

-¡No lo apuntes!-la retó la rubia.

Las tres se miraron entre sí. James parecía desolado, desvalido.

-Da pena verlo-dijo Lily, suspirando.

-¿Por qué no vas a hablarle?-la animó la rubia.

-¿Yo? No soy la indicada.

-Pero los dos son Premios Anuales. Tienes que darle apoyo moral-le dijo Sophie.

La rubia le dio un empujoncito a Lily, para que se acercara. James levantó la cabeza y la pelirroja le sonrió, tímida.

-Hola-lo saludó con la mano, pero en cuanto vio que él no hacía lo mismo, la bajó.

Vio hacia atrás, pero sus amigas ya se habían ido.

-¿Có… cómo estás?

No hubo respuesta nuevamente.

-Supe lo de Spoon-dijo Lily, quedándose en el mismo lugar, balanceándose hacia atrás y adelante.

-Tú y todo el mundo-respondió el moreno.

La voz de James era de profundo resentimiento.

-Para que lo sepas, Evans, no es verdad.

-¿No es verdad? ¿No está embarazada?

Lily estaba realmente sorprendida.

-Entonces ¿por qué estás así?

James levantó la vista y suspiró.

-Pues por que ahora todos creerán que soy como un sicópata o algo así que deja embarazadas a niñitas tan buenas como Jen…

-Yo no creo que Spoon sea una niñita buena-dijo la pelirroja, sonriendo tímidamente-. Lo de sicópata podría creerlo…

James sonrió de lado, pero luego volvió a su eterna cara de pena.

-Gracias, Evans. Pero, además de todo eso, no tengo pareja para la graduación. Y bueno, eso es algo…

-Te desprestigia por ser un merodeador-terminó Lily.

-Algo así.

La pelirroja se acercó unos pasos.

-Si quieres, puedo ayudarte-dijo Lily, sonrojándose.

James la volvió a mirar, y se revolvió el pelo.

-¿Irías conmigo a la graduación?-preguntó, con el ceño fruncido: nunca le había caído bien a Lily y eso todo el mundo lo sabía.

-Quiero decir, si quieres puedo ayudarte a encontrar una pareja para el baile-rectificó rápidamente.

-Si quieres-dijo, encogiéndose de hombros-. Pero va a ser un poco difícil, pues ya todos tienen pareja.

Lily se sonrojó, y por suerte el pasillo estaba oscuro: ella tampoco tenía pareja.

-Gracias, Evans. Es algo realmente simpático de tu parte hacer esto por alguien que odias tanto-dijo James, mostrando una pequeña sonrisa.

-No te odio _tanto_. Eres más amable cuando estás triste-le dijo Lily.

Le sonrió de vuelta amablemente.

-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Por qué te ofreciste?-preguntó Mary, con la boca abierta.

-No sé, no pensaba-admitió Lily, con cara de circunstancias-. Parecía tan desolado…

-Esto es genial-dijo Sophie, saltando en su cama.

-Claro que no-dijo la rubia con el ceño fruncido.

-Mary, tienes que admitir que Lily y James hacen una pareja muy bonita-dijo Sophie con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Lily se sonrojó.

-¡Yo nunca dije que vaya a ser su pareja!

-Ah, pero estoy segura que van a terminar siéndolo.

-Ya basta, Sophie-la cortó Mary.

-No sé por qué me ofrecí. Soy _estúpida_.

-Eso se llama _amor_, Lily. No le cambies el nombre.

-¡Sophie!

-No podías dejarlo así-trató de excusarla Sophie-. Debía estar destrozado.

-Ya para-le advirtió Mary, con el ceño fruncido.

La castaña sólo dejó de saltar, y se sentó en la cama de Lily.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer?

-Supongo que buscarle una pareja a Potter-dijo la pelirroja, encogiéndose de hombros-. No puedo retractarme.

-No puedes-afirmó la castaña-. Sería descortés.

-¿Alguna de ustedes quiere ir con él?-preguntó luego de un momento.

-Ya tenemos pareja, Lily. Te lo hemos dicho un millón de veces-respondió Mary.

-Ah, verdad-dijo Lily, pensativa-¿Ya todos tienen pareja?

-No lo sé-dijo Sophie.

Se quedaron en silencio, tratando de recordar quiénes no tenían pareja.

-Me pregunto con quién irá Sirius Black-dijo Mary.

-Con Rachel Dianova. Es de Hufflepuff-respondió Sophie, y luego agregó:- ¡Que suertuda! Y, según sé, Remus Lupin no tiene pareja.

-Ya sabes que nunca sale, así que es algo normal-dijo Mary, haciendo un gesto de: que desaprovecho.

-Pero Lily lo conoce muy bien con sus salidas en la noche a "vigilar". ¿Qué es lo que hacen esas noches, Lily? Me imagino a Lupin como una fiera y… ¡uf!-dijo Sophie, sacándose el chaleco.

-Sólo caminamos. Es muy tímido para hablarme, aunque es simpático cuando lo hace.

-Podrías invitarlo a que vaya contigo-dijo la rubia, encogiéndose de hombros.

-No sería una pareja muy animosa ¿verdad? Deberías mirar a los de Ravenclaw, por que todos los de Hufflepuff están ocupados.

Mary y Sophie intercambiaron miradas de confianza.

-¡Y sólo queda un mes!-se alteró Lily.

.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..

-James, no es cierto que Spoon está embarazada ¿verdad?-preguntó un chico bajo y rubio.

-Claro que no. No llevaba más de un mes con ella, Peter-dijo el moreno, recostado en su cama.

-¿Terminaron?

-Sí.

-¿Y no te molesta que invite a su amiga Kate al baile?-preguntó Peter, cauteloso.

-¿Kate? No, no me molesta para nada.

En ese momento, entraron dos chicos a la habitación.

-Gracias, James-dijo Peter, con una sonrisa.

-¿Y qué pasó con Jen, Cornamenta?-preguntó un chico de cabello negro nada mas entrar.

El de lentes sólo lo miró ceñudo.

-¿Vas a hacerte cargo del bebé?-volvió a preguntar, con una sonrisa burlona.

-Ya basta, Sirius-lo retó quien había entrado detrás de él.

-Pero si es verdad, Lunático-se defendió Sirius.

-Aun así, James no está como para ese tipo de bromas.

El moreno más alto bufó, pero se quedó callado.

-Bueno, yo me voy a pedirle a Kate que sea mi pareja para la graduación-dijo Peter en voz alta, para llamar la atención de sus amigos.

Le dieron palabras de ánimo antes de que saliera.

-¿Aun no sabe que Kate va con Grant?

-Creo que no-respondió James, encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Y tú, Remus?-preguntó Sirius, mirando al castaño.

-Yo no voy-se limitó a responder Remus.

-No digas eso, Lunático ¿Con quién vas?-volvió a preguntar.

-Con nadie: no voy a ir.

-Si no quieres invitar a una chica, yo puedo hacerlo por ti ¿A quién quieres? ¿A Luca, a Blass, a Houston, a Smith?

-Lo que no _quiero_ es lastimarlas.

-¿Hasta cuando con el mismo cuento, Lunático?-preguntó James desde su cama.

-Pero si es verdad. _Sé_ que me odian.

-¡Ellas no te odian! Acabo de escuchar a Luca decir lo tierno que le parecías. ¡A ellas les gusta eso!-dijo Sirius con incredulidad.

-Pero en cuanto sepan lo que soy no van a querer acercarse a mí. Y no voy a parecerles nada tierno.

-¿Y qué es lo que eres, Remus?-preguntó James, enojado; ya habían tenido esa conversación miles de veces.

-No eres más que un chico normal-afirmó Sirius, contrariado.

-Oh, claro. Muy normal. Supongo que todos los chicos normales son hombres lobo ¿no? ¿Son ustedes chicos normales mordidos por un hombre lobo?

-Si lo ves de esa manera…

-¡Si lo veo de cualquier manera sigue siendo igual! Soy un monstruo-dijo Remus, perdiendo el control, y salió por la puerta a paso rápido.

-¿Cuándo va a entender…?

-No va a entender nunca, Canuto-dijo James, negando con la cabeza.

* * *

Hola! llegue con nueva historia! jajaj imaginemos por un momento q hay una fiesta de graduacion en hogwarts (y la verdad es q no lo sabemos pq harry no llego a su septimo año :P) y ni lily ni james tienen pareja! jajaj no voi a decirles si es q son pareja al final o no... pero no crean q es muy predecible jeje y bueno espero q les haya gustado el primer capi :) la historia la empece hace uff! ya ni me acuerdo y ya estaba lista desde hace harto tiempo pero recien me decidi a subirla! jeje buuueenooo los infames reviews! no sean egoistas y compartan sus opiniones conmigo en un review :) se los agradeceria muchooo! jajaja q esten muy bien y pasense el proximo capi q no se cuando sera xP un besoo!

Fede


	2. Asuntos de Premios Anuales

disclaimer: nada es mio! todo es de la genialisima JK Rowling!

* * *

**Se busca: ¡pareja para el baile, por favor!**

por Fede

**Capítulo 2: Asunto de Premios Anuales**

-En serio, chicas. Creo que voy a decirle que tan solo no puedo porque… porque… ¡No tengo excusas!-se alteró Lily.

-No puedes decirle eso-la riñó Sophie.

-Demasiado desubicado-la apoyó Mary.

-Entonces ¿qué hago?-preguntó, sentándose sobre su cama con desanimo.

-Tan sólo debes seguir ayudándolo, Lily-repuso la castaña.

-Pero Lily no puede ayudarlo si no quiere. No puede obligarla a hacerlo-dijo Mary.

-¡Pero si ya se comprometió!

-Aun así, va contra lo que ella quiere.

-Si yo no quiero, no tengo por qué hacerlo ¿no?-dijo Lily, levantándose de su cama, con una sonrisa, al haber encontrado una excusa.

-Sigue siendo algo muy descortés-dijo Sophie, cruzándose de brazos.

La pelirroja salió de su habitación, y llegó hasta la bifurcación que separaba los dormitorios de las mujeres de los dormitorios de los hombres. Se mordió el labio y comenzó a subir por la otra escalera. Tocó con los nudillos la puerta de los chicos de séptimo de Gryffindor. Una voz con sueño respondió "Pase", antes de que Lily suspirara y entrara.

Nunca antes había estado en esa habitación, y la verdad es que no merecía la pena conocerla, pues estaba toda desordenada.

-Hola-susurró, y se le quebró la voz al final, quedándose en medio de toda esa pocilga.

Las cortinas de la cama de su derecha se abrieron de repente, apareciendo entre ellas la cara de James.

-¡Evans!-dijo, con voz chillona.

Volvió a cerrar la cortina, y Lily tuvo que esperar unos segundos para que el chico se vistiera.

-Potter, yo sólo…

-Espera, espera. Perdón por estar así; no sabía que ibas a venir.

Por supuesto: ¿cómo iba a saberlo? Eran las nueve de la mañana y ella se presentaba de repente. James abrió las cortinas nuevamente, y tenía una sonrisa resplandeciente. Ya estaba completamente vestido, y llevaba sus lentes.

-Si vienes por lo de la graduación…

-Si, vengo a eso-lo interrumpió-. Verás, Potter…

No sabía cómo continuar, y se mordió el labio inferior. James observó su cara, y supo qué era lo que iba a decirle.

-¡Oh, no! Evans, por favor, no lo hagas-suplicó.

Lily miró al suelo.

-No, por favor. Ya ninguna chica quiere verme por que…

-Perdón.

-No, no-dijo James, agachándose un poco para encontrar la mirada de la pelirroja.

-En serio, lo siento.

-Evans, si tú no me ayudas, no se que voy a hacer. No quiero ir solo, pero si… si no encuentro pareja, creo que no voy a ir…

-Claro que encontrarás pareja-lo rebatió Lily-, pero es que no puedo ayudarte, Potter.

-No quiero quedarme sin ir a la graduación por la estúpida de Spoon, Evans.

-Ya sé que es estúpida, pero no dejes que te arruine la graduación…

-Es lo que mis padres hubieran querido… Lily-dijo James, con tristeza.

Era la primera vez que decía su nombre, y Lily sintió ganas de llorar. Lo odiaba, pero estaba desesperado como hasta para suplicarle a ella, que tanto lo había rechazado.

-Yo…-vaciló la pelirroja-haré lo que pueda, Potter.

-Gracias, Evans-dijo James, sonriendo aliviado.

E hizo algo que dejó atónita a Lily: la abrazó muy fuerte, con tanta emoción que la levantó unos centímetros del suelo.

-No te emociones tanto, Potter. Dije que haría lo que pueda, no que te conseguiría a una supermodelo-dijo Lily, nerviosa, alejándose del moreno.

-¿Una qué?-preguntó, con el ceño fruncido, pero con una sonrisa-. Gracias, Evans. Me acabas de salvar de no ir a la graduación, como el amargado de Remus.

-¿Remus no va?-preguntó Lily, un tanto intrigada, haciéndose la desentendida.

-No quiere-dijo James, dándose la vuelta, contrariado.

-¿Por qué? ¿No tiene pareja?

Lily sabía que Remus no iría, pero no tenía idea de porqué.

-Tan sólo no quiere ir-repitió.

-Qué pena-dijo Lily, sintiéndose mal por el prefecto-. Bueno, Potter, yo tengo que irme.

Antes de que el moreno pudiera responder, Lily se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-Gracias-murmuró James.

-No te preocupes, Potter-dijo ella, sin volverse.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Chicas ¿saben quiénes no tienen pareja?-les preguntó Lily a sus amigas.

Ambas negaron.

-Lo que puedes hacer-empezó Mary-es anotar todos los nombres de los alumnos de séptimo y preguntarles uno a uno si ya tienen pareja o no.

-Y puedes ir diciendo que es una encuesta para informar a Dumbledore sobre todo lo que ocurre en el colegio-agregó Sophie-. Tú sabes, cosas de prefectos.

-O-rectificó Mary- puedes sólo decir que son cosas de Premios Anuales, así no tendrás que responder a las preguntas de los otros prefectos. Ya sabes, puedes decirle a Potter que Dumbledore les mandó esa tarea.

Lily pensó durante un momento: esa era la forma más rápida de averiguar a los que se encontraran sin pareja.

-¿Bajamos a cenar?-preguntó una hambrienta Sophie.

Llegaron al Gran Salón en menos de diez minutos, pues Sophie iba realmente apurada.

-Quisiera hacer un anuncio-dijo Dumbledore, levantándose de su silla, interrumpiéndoles la cena.

-Nunca antes había hablado mientras comíamos-comentó Mary, con las cejas levantadas.

-Es muy extraño-aceptó Lily.

Aun así, los pocos estudiantes que se encontraban allí dejaron sus cubiertos sobre el plato.

-Me enorgullezco en anunciar que con respecto a la graduación de este año, en conjunto con los profesores-Dumbledore abarcó la mesa llena de enseñantes-, hemos decidido que también pueden asistir los alumnos de los cursos inferiores, y no es necesario que lleven pareja.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, además por respeto, y por que los que eran de cursos más bajos estaban estupefactos.

-¿Eso quiere decir que puedo tener de pareja a un chico de sexto?-Lily estaba maravillada pues así tendría más opciones para elegir una pareja.

-¡Asalta cunas!-susurró Sophie, con una sonrisa pícara.

-Pero, como ya les había anunciado, las parejas de la graduación deben ser sólo entre los alumnos de séptimo año para evitar futuros malentendidos-siguió Dumbledore.

-No. Eso quiere decir que tienes que seguir buscando entre los de séptimo, pero también quiere decir que puede ir todo el colegio-le respondió Mary, con una sonrisa.

-Ah-la pelirroja se desanimó, y siguió comiendo.

Mary vio hacia la entrada del Gran Salón, y vio a los Merodeadores entrando para cenar.

-¡Mira!-chilló, en el oído de la pelirroja, que pegó un salto-. Ahí está Potter: debes decirle inmediatamente lo de los Premios Anuales.

Lily refunfuñó hasta llegar al lado de James, que se había sentado por el otro extremo de la mesa.

-Hola, Evans-le saludó alegremente.

Los amigos del moreno la miraron como si fuera un bicho raro.

-Cosas de Premios Anuales-les aseguró la pelirroja, antes de mirar intensamente a James.

El moreno se levantó y se alejaron un poco.

-Potter, si te preguntan cualquier cosa sobre una lista de las personas que no tienen pareja, debes decirles que son cosas de Premios Anuales ¿está bien?

-¿Tiene eso algo que ver con la graduación?-preguntó, extrañado.

Lily asintió.

-Está bien-aceptó, y fue a sentarse de nuevo.

Sus amigos lo volvieron a mirar.

-¿Qué? Sólo quería hablarme de cosas de Premios Anuales-aseguró, sirviéndose pastel de calabaza.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-

-Bien-dijo Lily, tomando el pergamino que tenía dispuesto para anotar los nombres de los "solteros"-¿Qué hago ahora?

No había nadie allí, pues Lily había estado muy nerviosa como para preguntar a todos los de séptimo y se había escondido en el armario de escobas del vestíbulo. De pronto, oyó voces amortiguadas.

-Serás tonto-dijo una voz muy conocida.

-¿Cómo iba a saber que había una pared?-preguntó otro chico, defendiéndose.

-Pues con los ojos-respondió otro, burlándose.

-No creas que yo quería romper mi escoba-se defendió.

_"¡No!_-pensó Lily- _¡que no vengan aquí!"_

-Pues saca una de ese armario y ya vamos al campo de quidditch.

Lily no tuvo ni tiempo de sacar la varita de su túnica para cerrar con llave.

-¿Eh?-dijo el chico de pelo rubio al abrir la puerta y verla allí.

La pelirroja sonrió con culpabilidad. Otro de los chicos se asomó y le sonrió con coquetería.

-¿No eres la chica…?

Lily negó con la cabeza, para que parara de hablar, pero ya era tarde: James ya había asomado la cabeza.

-¿Evans?-preguntó, desconcertado.

Los tres iban con el uniforme de quidditch y llevaban escobas sobre el hombro, exceptuando al rubio que había abierto la puerta.

-¿Qué haces ahí, Lily?-le preguntó el rubio.

-Nada, Stephen-respondió, roja de vergüenza.

Los conocía porque iban a Historia de la Magia y Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras juntos. Stephen le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

-¿Y ustedes iban al estadio de quidditch? ¿Juntos? ¿Hufflepuff y Gryffindor?-preguntó, realmente sorprendida, mientras aceptaba la ayuda.

James se encogió de hombros.

-Ya no quedan partidos con Gryffindor-respondió el otro moreno.

-Ah-Lily entendió-O sea no van a entrenar.

Los tres negaron.

-En ese caso ¿puedo hablar contigo un segundo, Potter?

Los dos Hufflepuffs miraron a James con picardía.

-Te esperamos allá.

En cuanto salieron por la gran puerta, la pelirroja se dirigió al capitán del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor.

-Potter, necesito tu ayuda desesperadamente-dijo la pelirroja, realmente desesperada.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó extrañado.

-No puedo preguntarles yo sola. Van a creer que estoy loca…

Lily parecía tener un ataque de pánico.

-¿Qué cosa? ¿De qué hablas, Evans?

La pelirroja le explicó todo lo que habían planeado con sus amigas.

-O sea ¿quieres mi ayuda?-preguntó.

Lily asintió fervientemente.

-¿Mi ayuda? ¿Qué yo te ayude?-volvió a preguntar.

-Sí.

-Pero las amigas de Jen, y Jen, me odian.

-Entonces tú les preguntas a los de Ravenclaw y yo a los de Hufflepuff. A los de Gryffindor les podemos preguntar en la sala común.

James bajó los hombros, mientras pensaba.

-Está bien.

Comenzaron a alejarse, cada uno caminando hacia lados contrarios.

-!Eh, Lily!-gritó James desde el extremo del pasillo.

La pelirroja se volteó.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Quiero advertirte que ésta la última vez que te lo pregunto: ¿quieres ir conmigo a la Graduación?

Aun a cincuenta metros de distancia, Lily pudo distinguir la sonrisa bromista de Potter; puso los ojos en blanco.

-No gracias, Potter.

-Bien, Pero luego no vengas rogándome.

Y se alejó riéndose. Lily no supo si reír o enojarse. Le pareció que era una broma, por lo que sonrió.

* * *

Hola! aqui yo de nuevo! que les parece este segundo capi? q es linda Lily al final :) segun mi opinion, despues se pone mejor la historia, pq claro ahora recien aceptan q no se odian y se empiezan a caer bien. Al menos pueden cruzar dos frases sin lanzarse hechizos xD (eso es muy de Lily) Gracias por los reviews! aunq sean pocos los aprecio igual :D espero q esten super bien! yo estoy en la semana de pruebas y trabajos y controles q no terminan nunca asi q volvere la otra semana tal vez :) un besoo!

Fd


	3. Consiguiendo parejas

disclaimer: nada me pertenece! todo es de a genialisima JK Rowling.

* * *

**Se busca: ¡pareja para el baile, por favor!**

por Fede

**Capitulo 3: Consiguiendo parejas**

Lily tuvo que andar por todo el castillo para preguntarle a todos los de Hufflepuff de séptimo si tenían pareja, aunque no consiguió hablar con todos ellos.

-¿Les preguntaste a todos? ¿Ya tiene Jen pareja?

Lily asintió, sintiéndose mal por el moreno.

-Spoon ya tiene pareja: es Keyngs, de Ravenclaw.

James compuso cara de desanimo.

-¿Por qué tan solo no desmientes ese estúpido rumor y vuelves con ella?

-Por que todos creen que fui yo el que lo inventó.

-¿No crees que es tonto que tú lo hayas divulgado, pues tú serías el responsable de ese bebé?

-Pues Jen debe creer que yo estoy loco por ella si inventé eso.

-Exacto-concordó la pelirroja.

-Debo hacerle saber que ya no me interesa y así ya no creerá ese estúpido rumor.

-Y puedes ir con ella a la graduación.

James negó.

-No quiero que sea mi pareja, sólo que se entere que yo no inventé el rumor.

-Está bien-aceptó.

-Ahora ¿me ayudas a que Jen crea que ya no me interesa ella, Evans? Tú puedes ser el objeto de mi aprecio y yo el que te besa-bromeó el moreno.

Lily le miró con el ceño fruncido, pero no pudo evitar mostrar una sonrisa.

-Eh, te estás riendo por mi broma-notó James, mirándola sorprendido.

-¿Y?-dijo ella, sonrojada.

-Y ¡que me odias!

-Yo no te odio-lo rectificó ella, con una sonrisa más pronunciada.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-

-Hola-saludó la pelirroja tímidamente, desde una distancia prudente.

Stephen la miró y le sonrió, y se despidió de la chica con la que estaba hablando.

-Hola, Lily.

-¿Era ella tu pareja para la graduación?-preguntó, para averiguar.

Stephen volvió la vista hacia la chica de cabello rubio ceniza con la que estaba conversando.

-¿Helen? No-negó.

-¿En qué casa está?-preguntó, pues no la había visto antes.

-Slytherin.

Frunció el ceño mentalmente.

-¿Y ya tienes pareja?-le preguntó.

Stephen alzó las cejas.

-¿Qué planeas invitarme o estás muy curiosa hoy?-dijo, a modo de broma.

Lily se sonrojó y miró al suelo.

-Cosas de Premios Anuales-dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Pues la respuesta es no. Aunque-dirigió una mirada a Helen que Lily no notó-no tardo.

-¿Y ella? ¿Ya tiene pareja?

Stephen se encogió de hombros, aun mirándola.

-Bueno, gracias-dijo Lily, con una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué me dio las gracias?-se preguntó extrañado, cuando se alejaba.

Lily se dirigió hacia la rubia.

-Hola-saludó la pelirroja.

-Hola Lily-le respondió la otra.

Lily frunció el ceño.

-¿Nos conocemos?

-Si cuentas la vez que me descubriste en el salón de trofeos y la sala de pociones y me echaste broncas, pues sí.

Lily sonrió, pero sólo por cortesía: la verdad era que había descubierto a tantas personas haciendo destrozos que ni se acordaba.

-¿Ya tienes pareja?

-¿Yo?-se apuntó a sí misma Helen-. Todavía no.

-Stephen me dijo que eras de Slytherin-afirmó la pelirroja.

-No creas nada de lo que dice Stephen-dijo Helen, mirando a Stephen, que se retorcía de risa detrás de Lily-. Soy de Ravenclaw-agregó, apuntando a la insignia en su pecho.

-¿Haces algún tipo de deportes?-preguntó la pelirroja, de modo casual.

Aunque ya parecía entrevista. Parecía una buena chica para ser la pareja de James.

-¿Te refieres a quidditch? Nop, pero practico el fútbol _muggle_.

La pelirroja alzó las cejas. Cada vez se volvía mejor para el moreno, pues así no habría rivalidades.

-¿Y qué te gusta hacer?-preguntó.

Helen la observó con una mueca extraña.

-¿Qué tratas de investigar?

Lily volvió a sonrojarse.

-Es sólo que… Es algo de Premios Anuales. Con James Potter-se apresuró a aclarar.

Helen asintió, no muy convencida.

-Últimamente se te ve mucho con él-dijo casualmente la rubia.

A Helen le habían llegado chismes de que esos dos estaban juntos, y que la propia Lily se haría cargo del bebé de Spoon.

-¿Sí?-preguntó la pelirroja, que ni lo había notado.

-¿Es tu novio?-preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

-¡No!

-¿Amigo con ventaja?

-¡Ni siquiera somos amigos!

Helen parecía aliviada. Lily sonrió ante eso.

-Por que supe que Spoon estaba embarazada…

-Eso es mentira.

Helen compuso una sonrisa.

-Me lo suponía ¿Y ya tiene pareja?

Lily negó, contagiándose de la gran sonrisa de Helen.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Es tan lindo-dijo Mary, mirando al chico más guapo de Hogwarts.

-Lo sé-suspiró Sophie.

Lily levantó la vista de su ensayo de Pociones, poniendo una mano bajo su mentón. Como siempre, miraban a Sirius Black. La pelirroja también se quedó observándolo.

-Tiene como un aire altanero, pero… Es tan guapo-volvió a decir Mary.

-Lo sé-volvió a decir soñadora Sophie.

-Parece como si actuara natural. Se mueve como si fuera un arte.

Mary y Sophie la miraron, ambas con sendas sonrisas.

-¿Lo dije en voz alta?

Sus amigas asintieron, y se encogió de hombros.

-Pero es verdad-concordó la castaña, volviendo la vista a él-. Juro que antes de la Graduación voy a comérmelo a besos.

Las tres se pusieron a reír, y algunos pequeños las miraron con miedo.

-¿Y James Potter?-dijo Mary, sonriendo.

Lily y Sophie se encogieron de hombros, como sin saber qué decir. Potter no era un dios o algo así, pero también tenía su atractivo. Nunca lo había notado, pues casi siempre Potter estaba junto a Black y su belleza quedaba aplacada. Pero ahora que lo miraba, podía darse cuenta. Potter jugaba al quidditch, tenía buen cuerpo, tenía dinero, era chistoso, Premio Anual y encima era guapo… ¡Que buena pareja le había conseguido a Helen! Se sonrió a sí misma, satisfecha.

-¿Qué haces?-le preguntó Sophie, viendo a Lily levantarse.

-Voy a hablar con Potter.

-No irás a contarle lo que acabamos de decir sobre su culo ¿verdad?

Lily rió.

-Quizá-dijo la pelirroja, y Mary se escandalizó- le comente lo bueno que está su culo. Aunque es improbable.

Caminó hacia el moreno, que ni se había dado cuenta que la pelirroja caminaba hacia él. Levantó la mirada y sonrió al encontrar la de Lily.

-Hola-dijo simplemente.

-Potter-comenzó la prefecta-, ya tengo la lista.

-Oh-dijo James, sentándose bien en el sillón, pues estaba repatingado sobre el.

-Ya tengo algunas chicas disponibles.

-Alguna de tus amigas ¿tal vez?-preguntó el moreno, mirando apreciativamente a Sophie y Mary por detrás de Lily.

-Mis amigas no están disponibles-dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa de lado.

-¿Cómo se llaman?

-Sophie Borrell y Mary Macdonald.

_Recordar decirles a Sophie y Mary que Potter quería saber sus nombres y deseaba tener a alguna como pareja._

-¿Quieres?-James le tendía una caja llena de dulces, para que eligiera alguno.

La pelirroja metió la mano a la caja, y sacó un pastelillo verdoso, con mostacillas de colores en la parte de arriba.

-¿Qué es?-preguntó, desconfiando.

-Pasteles Relajantes. Me los hace mi abuela-dijo, encogiéndose de hombros-. Son para que me olvide de todo-agregó, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Lily sonrió, y le dio una pequeña mordida al pastel. Era rico. Se sintió extrañamente liviana.

-Guau-dijo con voz soñadora, recostándose sobre el sillón.

La verdad, no podía quedarse sentada por que los músculos no le respondían.

-Eh ¿Lily?-pero la pelirroja no respondió, pues ya se había quedado dormida-. Creo que Sirius le echó mucha poción relajante a ese pastel…-dijo para sí mismo, preocupado.

* * *

Hola! volvi y estoy actualizando todas mis historias... se me pasaron algunos meses y no me acordaba de mis fics :P y que les parecio este capi? Ya van conociendo a mas gente, y en algunos capitulos mas ya tendran sus parejas pra el baile! me encantan lily y james, jajaja y sobretodo la broma que james le hizo! gracias por sus reviews. si pueden, pasense y dejen algun mensajito para subirme el animo :) nos leemos! un beso

Fede


	4. Corazon de Bruja

disclaimer: no soy JK y nada me pertenece!

* * *

**Se busca: ¡pareja para el baile, por favor!**

por Fede

Capitulo 4: Corazón de Bruja

-¡La nueva edición de _Corazón de Bruja_!-gritó Ashley Blass en la mesa de Gryffindor.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, todas las chicas de séptimo estaban allí para ver la revista. Sophie las observó a todas, nerviosa. Parecía deseosa de ir a ver esos vestidos.

-La pediste ¿verdad?-le preguntó a Mary.

La rubia puso los ojos en blanco.

-¡Me estoy volviendo loca!-gritó la castaña.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó un chico de segundo que estaba cerca de Lily.

-En la nueva edición de esa revista vienen diez páginas con ilustraciones de vestidos-le explicó la prefecta, y luego se volvió a sus amigas-. No sé cómo pueden preocuparse por unos estúpidos vestidos cuando tenemos los exámenes casi encima.

-Eso lo dices tú porque aun no tienes pareja-la riñó Sophie.

-Puede ser-admitió la pelirroja, comiendo su avena con despreocupación-. Aunque también quiero pasar los exámenes.

Sophie bufó. Ya habían hecho los EXTASIS –exactamente hace tres semanas atrás-, y Lily se refería a los exámenes de fin de curso. Salir de los EXTASIS había sido lo mejor que les había pasado en la vida: nunca se habían estresado tanto estudiando.

-¡Ahí viene!-gritó Mary, levantándose de su asiento y apuntando a una lechuza café muy oscura.

Sophie gritó y se levantó también de su asiento para esperar a la lechuza. Lily sólo siguió leyendo su libro de Transformaciones mientras tomaba desayuno, pues al día siguiente tenían examen escrito. La lechuza se paró sobre la mesa; Sophie se apresuró en desabrochar la revista de su pata, y Mary en darle los cinco _knuts_. Pasaron las páginas hasta las de los vestidos.

-¡Oh!-exclamaron ambas.

-Mira, este está bellísimo-dijo Mary, apuntando.

-Pero no le viene a tu piel-dijo Sophie, comparando la mano blanca de su amiga con la túnica rojo pasión-. Creo que le viene mejor a una piel un poco más oscura.

-Yo la vi primero-se defendió Mary, con el ceño fruncido, tirando de la revista.

-Pero te verás fea-rebatió Sophie, tirando la revista para su lado.

-Sophie, Mary-las llamó Lily.

Ambas la miraron, sin soltar _Corazón de Bruja_.

-_Accio revista_-murmuró la pelirroja, atrayendo la revista hasta sus manos, perfectamente cerrada-. No puedo concentrarme-dijo, apuntando a su libro.

Dejó la revista sobre la mesa, y sus dos amigas se apresuraron a tomarla antes de que alguna chica la viera y se las robara.

-¿A quién crees que le quedaría mejor?-preguntó Mary, tirando más fuerte la revista y quitándosela de las manos a Sophie, para darla vuelta y mostrarle la túnica a la pelirroja.

Era una túnica de un rojo bastante fuerte, larga hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas. La modelo lo lucía bastante bien, aunque estaba segura de que habían pocas chicas en Hogwarts que tendrían ese cuerpo. Al dar la modelo una vuelta, notó que la espalda estaba descubierta.

-En realidad, creo que a mí se me vería genial-dijo Lily, con una sonrisa.

Mary abrió la boca en desaprobación, y Sophie le quitó la revista, ya bastante arrugada, de las manos.

-Nos vamos a clase-dijo Mary, levantándose, mientras tomaba del brazo a Sophie y ambas se iban cuchicheando a las puertas del Gran Comedor.

-Sólo estaba bromeando-les gritó Lily, sorprendida por la reacción de sus amigas.

Pero éstas no se dieron la vuelta, y Lily bufó.

-Saben que no me gusta usar rojo porque se ve malísimo con mi cabello-dijo la prefecta, volviendo a su libro.

-Yo creo que se te vería perfecto-dijo una voz en su oreja.

Lily se sobresaltó, y miró sobre su hombro. Era James Potter.

-¿En serio?-preguntó, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Todo te queda perfecto-aseguró el moreno, mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-Está ocupado-dijo con voz monótona.

-Pero tus amigas no van a regresar

La pelirroja iba a reclamar, pero se dio cuenta de algo. ¿Cómo sabía él eso?

-¿Un _Confundus_?-preguntó, con una ceja levantada.

-¿Cómo supiste?

James mostró una sonrisa traviesa, aunque estaba sorprendido.

-¿De qué querías hablar, Potter?

-Sólo sobre qué has averiguado. El otro día no alcanzaste a decirme porque te quedaste profundamente dormida.

Lily frunció el ceño, mientras James soltaba una risita al recordar los pasteles de la "abuela" Potter. Había perdido un tiempo valiosísimo para estudiar.

-Bueno, hay unas chicas que están deseosas de ir contigo a la graduación-admitió la pelirroja, sin saber cómo eso era posible.

-¿No dijeron nada sobre el embarazo de Jen?

-Tuve que corroborarles que Spoon no estaba embarazada, aunque no estaban muy convencidas.

James cambió su expresión, por una de preocupación.

-Es sobre todo por el rumor de que fue a San Mungo a hacerse unos exámenes-dijo Lily, observando meticulosamente la cara del moreno-. Pero debe estar de vacaciones o algo así-se apresuró a añadir.

-¿Tú no crees que sea verdad?-preguntó mirándola a los ojos.

La pelirroja bajó la cara para no tener que mirarle.

-Claro que no.

-Vamos, Evans-dijo James, levantándole la cara con un dedo en la barbilla-. No iba a acostarme con ella en tan sólo un mes ¿no crees?

-No, si no creo que esté embarazada. Pero entonces, ¿quién inventó ese rumor.

James se encogió de hombros, apesadumbrado. Lily lo miró y sonrió de lado, mientras quitaba la mano de James de su cara, algo incómoda por su contacto.

-A mí no me interesa tu vida privada, Potter.

James se sonrió, más alegre.

-Eres la primera. Y ¿qué me dices de las chicas?

-Aun no tengo todos los nombres-aseguró la pelirroja.

Una lechuza del colegio se paró frente a su libro abierto en la mesa. Traía una carta para Lily Evans. La prefecta se apresuró en separarla de la pata de la lechuza. Debía ser de sus padres. James dejó que la leyera.

-¿Quién es?-preguntó, curioso.

-Mis padres-le respondió, mientras doblaba la carta con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué ponen? Me pregunto qué escriben los padres _muggles_.

-Lo mismo que los padres magos-dijo Lily, con los ojos en blanco- ¿Qué escriben tus padres en sus cartas?

James bajó la mirada.

-No me escriben. Mi abuela lo hace-aseguró.

Lily se sorprendió. ¿No le escribían sus padres?

-¿Por qué?-dijo, con un tono de voz preocupado.

-Ellos están muertos.

Lily emitió un grito ahogado.

-Yo… yo… realmente… Lo siento-dijo Lily, tocando el brazo del moreno delicadamente-. ¿Qué… qué pasó?

James le sonrió amablemente.

-Tal vez en otra oportunidad; creo que vamos tarde a Transformaciones.

Ambos miraron a su alrededor: estaba casi vacío. De hecho, eran los únicos de séptimo en la mesa de Gryffindor.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-

-Creo que por eso maduró ¿no creen?-dijo Lily, mientras se abrazaba las piernas con los brazos.

Ya todo el asunto de la túnica roja había quedado resuelto, y se encontraban en su habitación.

Mary suspiró.

-Pobre Potter-murmuró.

-¿No sabes cuándo pasó?-preguntó a su vez Sophie.

-No quiso decirme. O eso creo-dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡Que pena!-exclamó Sophie.

La pelirroja asintió. Por eso no había atacado a Snape cuando pasó junto a ellos en el pasillo. O tal vez era por que estaba con ella. Debido a la muerte de sus padres James Potter se había vuelto un poco responsable y maduro. ¡Que extraño! Pensar en Potter como maduro era… tan _no Potter. _Como si le hablaran de otra persona. Pero le gustaba el Potter desordenado, desobediente y bromista.

-Deberías preguntarle-le dijo Sophie.

-No, no deberías-la rebatió Mary.

-Estás preocupada por él.

-Igual como lo estaría de cualquier otro chico. Potter no tiene que importar más.

-Mejor pregúntale a un amigo.

-Si te enteras, vas a querer conocer más de él.

-Black o Pettigrew, tal vez-dijo Sophie, sin tomar en cuenta lo que decía su amiga.

-¿Por qué no Lupin?-preguntó Mary, con el ceño fruncido.

-Porque Lupin no es su mejor amigo.

-Ni Pettigrew.

-Creo que se lo preguntaré a Black-dijo Lily, levantándose de su cama y salió de la habitación.

Sirius Black estaba en la sala común, jugando_ gobstones_ con Remus Lupin.

-Ah, ya van cinco que me ganas, Lunático-dijo enojado el moreno.

Remus sólo sonrió amablemente.

-Si no haces lo que te digo, vas a seguir perdiendo.

Sirius le entregó unas monedas de bronce a su amigo. Lily se acercó.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo, Black?

Ambos la miraron, mientras Sirius se apuntaba a sí mismo y se levantaba del mullido sillón.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo sobre Po… James?

-Depende de la pregunta.

-¿Cuándo murieron sus padres?-dijo, sin irse por las ramas.

Sirius quedó impactado, pues obviamente no esperaba eso.

-El verano pasado-admitió el guapo moreno.

La pelirroja se mordió el labio inferior.

-¿Es por eso que ya no ataca a Snape?

Sirius rió, sin humor.

-¿Qué no te das cuenta? James lo hace para que _tú_ ya no lo odies.

-¡Yo no lo odio!-se apresuró en corregir.

-Pareciera que sí-dijo el moreno, encogiéndose de hombros.

Lily se marchó de allí realmente contrariada. ¡Ella no odiaba a Potter! Tal vez era un poco borde con él, pues no era su amigo ni nada, pero definitivamente no era odio. Era _su_ culpa por creer que Lily sentía semejante aberración por él. Aunque tal vez se mostraba un poco más que borde. Está bien, _demasiado_ borde. Era verdad: debía empezar a ser más amable con Potter…

* * *

Hola! como han pasado las vacaciones? yo genial :) bueno, para la gente del hemisferio sur fueron vacaciones :P para las del norte, ya les vienen (q suertudas ¬¬) bueenooo q les parecio esto? pobre james! y lily quiere investigarle todo! he estado toda esta semana tratando de subir capis en mis fics pero no se podia! hoy dia al menos si se pudo :) jeje gracias por sus reviews! espero q les vaya genial en todo y q se pasen a dejarme algun otro review :D un beso gigante

Fede


	5. ¿Dia de compras? ¡Aburrido!

disclaimer: en serio, nada, nada de nada, me pertenece.

* * *

**Se busca: ¡pareja para el baile, por favor!**

por Fede

Capitulo 5: ¿Día de compras? Aburrido

Ya había comenzado a hacer calor en Hogwarts, por lo que todos estaban felices con la salida a Hogsmeade de ese sábado. Todos, excepto Lily, que ya sabía lo que se le venía…

-¿A dónde vamos a ir?-preguntó Lily.

-A Tiroslargos Moda-le respondió Sophie, como si fuera obvio.

-¿Todo el día?-se quejó la pelirroja.

-¡Lily, tenemos que comprar túnicas!-se escandalizó Mary, caminando más rápido.

-¡Es el único día que tenemos!-le recordó Sophie.

-Yo quiero ir a Las Tres Escobas-dijo, testaruda.

-Tal vez luego-le respondió vagamente Mary.

Llegaron al pueblo que ya estaba lleno de estudiantes de Hogwarts. Caminaron por la calle principal, hasta llegar a una tienda con una vitrina que estaba llena de túnicas elegantes, que también estaba llena de chicas. Mary y Sophie chillaron, y corrieron hacia la tienda. Lily llegó un poco después. Sus amigas comenzaron a mirar entre todas las túnicas que habían, pero Lily no hacía más que estar detrás de ellas, totalmente aburrida.

-¡Quiero irme!-dijo, ya harta de mirar a sus amigas con diferentes túnicas.

-¿Tú no vas a probarte, Lily?-preguntó Mary.

-Como no tiene pareja…

-Gracias por publicarlo, Sophie-dijo Lily, con la boca fruncida.

Sus amigas entraron al probador. Alguien le tocó el hombro.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo, Evans?-le preguntó un muy buen mozo moreno.

Lily se levantó de la silla como si tuviera un resorte y salió de la tienda lo antes posible. Le sonrió a James.

-Gracias por haberme salvado de esas aprovechadoras.

Pero James no sonrió.

-¿Por qué le preguntaste a Sirius sobre mis padres?

-¡Oh!

La cara de Lily se enrojeció, y desvió la mirada.

-Si hubieras esperado…

-¿Ibas a decírmelo? Yo creí que tú no me lo contarías-se excusó.

-¿No confías en mí?

-Claro que confío, es decir… Era un tema muy importante como para que lo hables conmigo, y pensé…

El moreno puso los ojos en blanco.

-Deberías dejar de pensar-dijo James, cambiando su semblante a una sonrisa sincera y desinteresada.

La pelirroja fingió ofenderse, pero en realidad estaba aliviada porque James no estuviera enojado.

-¿Otro día me lo contarás, Po…-vaciló- James?

El chico sonrió aun más.

-Claro… Lily. Me gusta como suena.

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a Las Tres Escobas con grandes sonrisas.

-¿Entremos?-la invitó James, abriendo la puerta.

Lily entró antes que el moreno. El local estaba repleto. Estudiantes riendo, profesores conversando. Black estaba en la barra conversando con Rosmerta, la hija de la dueña, que era muy bonita. Lily había escuchado ciertos rumores sobre esa _pareja_.

-¿Se metió con Rosmerta?-le preguntó Lily.

James sonrió de lado, y luego se encogió de hombros.

-No tengo ni idea, la verdad. Nunca se sabe qué esperar de Sirius-admitió.

-¡Pero ella es mayor!

-¿Y? ¿Qué tiene de malo?

-Pues que ya tiene veintiuno y Black debe tener diecisiete.

-Dieciocho-corroboró James-. Cumplió años el mes pasado.

-Es algo…-Lily no encontraba la palabra correcta.

-¿No estás siendo un poco anticuada?

-Bueno, discúlpeme señor "soy moderno"-se burló la pelirroja, sentándose en una mesa alejada de la puerta.

El moreno se sentó frente a ella, y la pelirroja aprovechó para preguntarle algo que le rondaba mucho la cabeza.

-¿Por qué fuiste a buscarme, James?

Él sonrió, al escuchar su nombre desde los labios de ella.

-¿No podías esperar a que estuviéramos en Hogwarts para enojarte?

-Supongo que como ahora me dejas acercarme más de dos metros a ti sin echarme un hechizo, me gusta tu compañía.

Lily se lo quedó mirando con una sonrisa ausente, apoyando su mentón sobre su mano: que tierno había sido eso que había dicho, exceptuando la parte que no lo dejaba acercarse sin echarle un hechizo.

-Eras tú el que me incitaba a hacerlo-se defendió la pelirroja.

-No andaba con un cartel que dijera: hechíceme ahora. Tú sólo te desquitabas conmigo.

-Bueno, bueno. Quedemos en que la culpa es de los dos. Prometo que no volveré a hacerlo.

-Me parece una buena decisión-dijo James asintiendo.

-A menos que realmente, realmente, estés siendo muy pesado. Y bueno, eso sería una excusa más que válida para hechizarte.

Lily rió, y así James entendió que estaba bromeando. ¿O no?

-¿Qué es esto?-preguntó el moreno, tomando algo de la silla a su lado y apoyándolo sobre la mesa.

En cuanto lo vio, Lily ya quería empezar a tirarse el pelo: era la revista _Corazón de Bruja_ de ese mes. James comenzó a pasar las hojas.

-Esto podría interesarte, Lily-dijo, moviéndose una silla para quedar junto a ella.

Puso la revista frente a sus ojos y la dejó ahí para que Lily observara las túnicas.

-Creo que Mary y Sophie me la han hecho ver más de cincuenta veces.

-Pero ¿no quieres ver las túnicas?-la tentó James.

La verdad era que sólo había visto las túnicas que sus amigas le habían señalado y no las que a ella le gustaban. Observó la revista, tan inocente, como si fuera la culpable de todos sus males.

-Esa me gusta-dijo James, apuntando una túnica.

Era de azul oscuro, algo turqueza, larga hasta el suelo. Era strapples, algo apretada y hacía ver muy delgada a la modelo.

-Me gustaría vértela puesta, Lily.

La pelirroja sonrió y puso los ojos en blanco. De seguro ella se vería mil veces peor que la modelo.

-Como si tuviera el cuerpo para lucir esa túnica…

-Eres más hermosa que esa modelo-afirmó él, aun observando la revista.

Lily se sonrojó levemente. Observó más la túnica. No era fea, es más, era muy bonita.

-Es linda-concordó.

Observó la información de la túnica. Aun no habían pedidos. Pero justo debajo, salía una suma desorbitante por la túnica.

-¡99 galeones con 99 sickles! ¿Por ese pedazo de tela? No tengo tanto dinero-dijo la pelirroja, cerrando la revista, decepcionada.

-Yo puedo…

-¡Ni siquiera es tan exuberante!-se quejó, tirando la revista al suelo.

-Pero es que…

-¡No se te ocurra decir que me prestas dinero!

-Pero…

-¡No lo digas!-dijo, cruzándose de brazos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-!Lily, ya ordené mi túnica!-gritó Mary, cuando encontraron a Lily en la calle principal de Hogsmeade.

-¡Que bien!-dijo Lily, fingiendo ánimo-. ¿Has elegido una de Tiros Largos o encargarás una de Corazón de Bruja?

-De Tiros Largos. ¿Por qué te has ido así sin avisarnos?

-¿Y qué color?-volvió a preguntar Lily, sin escuchar la pregunta de Mary.

Comenzaron a caminar hasta los carruajes que llevaban a Hogwarts, pues se había hecho algo tarde.

-Es muy bonita-dijo Sophie, algo desanimada-. Yo no he encontrado ninguna que me gustara. Creo que pediré la de Corazón de Bruja...

-¿Qué has hecho todo el día?-volvió a preguntar Mary.

Lily volvió a ignorarla.

-Sí, he estado hojeando la revista y hay algunas muy bonitas que...

-¿Has estado con Potter?

Lily la miró ceñuda.

-He estado paseando...

-¿Con Potter?-preguntó a su vez Sophie.

-Sí, con Potter, ¿y qué?

Sophie y Mary la miraron con ojos saltones.

-¡¿Con Potter?-volvió a preguntar Mary, sorprendida.

-Sí, ¿quieres hacerme una entrevista?-dijo de mala gana la pelirroja.

-Pero ¿por qué?

-Pues me ha sacado del tedio de ver túnicas con ustedes.

Las tres se quedaron en silencio, Mary y Sophie instándola a que siguiera contando.

-Estaba enojado conmigo por haberle preguntado a Black sobre sus padres y quería conversar. Pero luego se le ha pasado.

-¿Se puso a llorar?-preguntó Sophie.

-No, ¿por qué iba a hacerlo?-dijo Lily contrariada-. ¿Saben? Creo que realmente ha cambiado. Estos días que hemos tenido que juntarnos y hablar más, no me ha pedido ni una vez que saliéramos. Yo creo que ya es un récord.

Lily subió a uno de los carruajes, y cuando su amiga no las miraba, Mary y Sophie intercambiaron una mirada extraña. ¿Acaso Lily estaba esperando que Potter la invitara a salir, al estar pensando en ello? ¿Y habían pasado todo el día juntos? Definitivamente, Lily ya no le odiaba. Tal vez Lily también había cambiado al ver la nueva actitud de Potter...

* * *

Hola! si, estoy actualizando (casi) todas mis historias! es q esta semana no tengo ni pruebas ni controles! :D pero tengo q hacer un trabajo! eeen fin, me fui por las ramas. que les parecio el capitulo? por fin se llevan bien estos dos y pueden cruzar algunas palabras sin que lily le hechice jajaj son tan tiernos! por favor, en serio animense a dejarme algun mensajito en un review! no les cuesta nada, por lo menos pongan bien o mal xd jajaja bueno, gracias a las q me dejaron reviews :) y a los anonimos q se pasan pero no dejan reviews tbn jeje cuidense! un beso

Fede


	6. De túnicas y relampagos

disclaimer: en serio, nada es mio! No me demanden pq esto lo hago sin fines de lucro, solo por diversion :)

* * *

**Se busca: ¡pareja para el baile, por favor!**

por Fede

**Capitulo 6: De túnicas y relámpagos**

-¡Hoy llega!-dijo Mary, llegando a la mesa de Gryffindor y sentándose frente a Sophie y Lily-. Mi túnica por fin llega.

-¿Se demoran sólo dos días?-se extrañó la prefecta.

-Tuve que pagar un poco más para que la enviaran antes-explicó la rubia, sonrojándose.

Las tres miraron a la ventana alta por la que entraban las lechuzas cada mañana, esperando ver alguna con una gran caja. No sucedió nada.

-Yo creo que va a llegar mañana-dijo Lily, sirviéndose huevos con tocino.

-Tiene que ser hoy-dijo Sophie, que parecía casi tan emocionada como Mary.

De pronto, la usual bandada de lechuzas entró por las ventanas. Entre todas, se podía ver una lechuza común con una alargada caja blanca como cargamento. Mary gritó, y se restregó las manos con nerviosismo. Las miradas de las chicas iban desde la lechuza a Mary, algunas curiosas, y otras, celosas. La lechuza se paró frente a ella.

Las tres se miraron, y Sophie le pagó a la lechuza y ésta echó a volar. mientras Mary levantaba la tapa y quedaba a la vista un papel sedoso que envolvía la túnica. Removió el papel, y la túnica no era de color crudo como la que había pedido, sino… azul marino. Lily soltó un grito ahogado.

-Esta no es mi túnica-se apresuró a hacer notar Mary, mientras buscaba una tarjeta para identificar a la dueña.

Sophie encontró la tarjeta.

-¡Por las medias de Merlìn!-dijo en voz baja, y se tapó la boca con una mano.

-¿Quién?-preguntó Mary, quitándole la tarjeta de la mano-. Señorita Lil...

Hizo lo mismo que Sophie. Ambas miraron a Lily, totalmente sorprendidas.

-No es mío-se apresuró a hacer notar la pelirroja.

Alguien se posó junto a su oreja, y apoyó el mentón en su hombro derecho.

-Ya sabes que quiero vértela puesta.

No tuvo que darse la vuelta para saber que era James quien había hablado. Y no faltó más que hacer conexiones… Se tapó la boca con ambas manos. Aun así, se volvió para gritarle a James, pero él ya se alejaba.

-¡Es de Potter!-se apresuró a susurrar forzadamente Lily a sus amigas, envolviendo el vestido y cerrando la caja con prisa.

-¿De Potter?-preguntaron ambas chicas, extrañadas.

-O sea, no es de Potter… pero…

Salió corriendo con la caja, siguiendo a James. Él iba ya por el vestíbulo.

-James ¿por qué me…?

-Sólo quería vértela puesta, Lily-dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Pero no puedo aceptarla-dijo la pelirroja, tendiéndole la caja al moreno para que la tomara.

-Es un regalo.

-¡No puedes regalarme esta túnica! ¡Costó cien galleons!-dijo histérica, aun tendiéndole la caja.

-Sólo 99 galleons con 99 sickles-corroboró el moreno, con una sonrisa.

-Es demasiado. Muchas gracias, pero…

-Yo no voy a devolverla-dijo James, alzando ambas manos, como si fuera inocente.

-¡Pero tienes que recuperar tus cien galleons!

-Si me la devuelves, voy a botarla al lago y dejar que el calamar gigante la arruine.

-Es tuya, y puedes hacer lo que quieras con ella…

James puso los ojos en blanco.

-Sólo acéptala como un agradecimiento por lo que has hecho por mí estos últimos días, Lily.

-Pero…

-Yo hago lo que quiero con mi dinero. No te preocupes por mi estado financiero-dijo James, con una media sonrisa.

-Es que…

-A ti se te verá mejor que al calamar, recuérdalo-y se largó.

-Pero…

Lily iba a reclamar; terminó sonriendo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Y dices que costaba cien galleons?-volvió a preguntar Sophie, con la boca abierta de la impresión.

Pasó las hojas de la revista hasta que llegó a la página en que Lily había visto la túnica. En el espacio que debería haber estado la modelo, había un recuadro en blanco, vacío, con sólo una inscripción:" Comprado".

-¡Qué raro! Es la única que dice eso. Todas las otras salen que se han comprado hasta cinco veces…-dijo Sophie, extrañada.

-Debe haber pagado más para que nadie más pudiera tenerla-respondió Mary, sorprendida.

Lily asintió, igual de sorprendida. Volvió a mirarse en el espejo. Esa túnica le quedaba genial.

-Creo que tendré que dejar de comer un poco, pero nada para que me mate de hambre.

-No puedo creerlo-gritó Sophie, sonriendo-. Esto es genial.

-¿Y no te ha pedido nada a cambio?-preguntó Mary, con el ceño fruncido-. ¿Ni una simple cita?

Lily negó, mientras se miraba el vestido por la parte de atrás a través del espejo. _"Buena elección" _le correspondió el espejo con voz chillona.

-¿Por qué esto no me sucede a mí?-preguntó retóricamente Sophie, apenándose falsamente-. Yo quiero vivir una historia de amor como la de Lily y Potter-se quejó, haciendo un puchero.

-¡No es una historia de amor! Sólo somos amigos-corrigió.

-Ahora, por lo menos, son _amigos_. Antes eran sólo_ conocidos_-dijo Mary.

-Apuesto a que se casarán, tendrán diez hijos y serán felices para siempre-dijo Sophie, entre celosa y divertida.

-Ya paren-se quejó la pelirroja, aunque no dejó de sonreír.

Sophie y Mary se miraron con sendas sonrisas.

-Entonces ¿vas a besarlo?-preguntó Sophie con una ceja levantada.

Lily dejó de mirarse en el espejo para observar a sus amigas con la boca abierta por la contradicción.

-¡Claro que no! ¿Quién dijo que me gustaba?

-Sólo preguntábamos-aclaró Mary, con una pequeña sonrisa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Dónde creen que se haya metido?-preguntó Lily, resignándose al no ver a James entre los muchos estudiantes de la sala común.

-Como se nota que quieres besarlo-dijo Sophie, dirigiéndose hacia los sillones junto a la chimenea prendida, pues ese día hacía frío.

La pelirroja puso los ojos en blanco: habían estado todo el día diciéndole ese tipo de frases, recordándole sobre la túnica y su buen culo.

-¿Cómo puede ser tan difícil encontrarlo?-se quejó en voz alta.

-No sé como lo hizo en un castillo gigante de siete pisos lleno de pasadizos secretos-dijo Sophie, sarcástica.

-Podrías preguntarle a sus amigos. Ahí está Lupin-dijo Mary mirando a una mesa en la que se encontraba un solitario chico castaño.

Lily se acercó al chico y luego se sentó en una silla junto a él.

-¿No has visto a James, Remus?-preguntó.

El chico, con cara de cansancio, levantó la vista del enorme libro de Historia de la Magia que estaba leyendo.

-Supongo que en su escoba, como siempre hace cuando no quiere hacer tareas o estudiar.

-Gracias-dijo, dirigiéndose al retrato.

-¿Te acompañamos?-preguntó Mary.

-No hace falta-les gritó la pelirroja, que ya dejaba atrás a la Señora Gorda.

Dudó al posarse frente al nublado cielo y el frío que la invadió al salir. Pero tenía que hablarle.

-¡James!-gritó en cuanto llegó al campo de quidditch, tiritando.

Se cruzó de brazos para entrar en calor. Gritó su nombre varias veces, hasta que por fin una mancha borrosa llegó a gran velocidad junto a ella.

-Dime, Lily.

No se bajó de la escoba, sino que se quedó dando vueltas alrededor de ella, a un metro del suelo.

-¿Podemos ir adentro?

-No.

-¿Puedes bajarte?

-No.

Lily puso los ojos en blanco.

-Va a llover-afirmó ella.

-¿Y?

-¿Estás enojado? ¿Qué sucede?-preguntó Lily, con el ceño fruncido.

-Es sobre cierta chica-dijo él, deteniéndose frente a la pelirroja.

-¿Qué pasa con ella?

-No me ha dado las gracias por cierto regalo que le di-dijo con una media sonrisa.

Lily se ruborizó, pero siguió observándole.

-¿Ah, sí? Que maleducada. Pero puede que sea porque ella no quería ese regalo.

-Oh, claro que lo quería-dijo James, afirmando con la cabeza.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-le siguió el juego.

-Puedo leer mentes-dijo James, tratando de no sonreír.

-Oh claro, muy sensato. No sé como no me di cuenta de esa respuesta-ironizó la prefecta.

-Y sucede-continuó-que era un regalo muy especial, por lo que debería agradecérmelo de una manera especial.

-Creí que era un agradecimiento por ayudarte a encontrar pareja-dijo Lily, comenzando a sentir pequeñas gotitas en sus mejillas.

-Pero yo…

-¡Gracias! ¿Contento?-dijo Lily, dándose la vuelta y dirigiéndose al castillo.

James la alcanzó rápidamente, se bajó de su escoba y se posó frente a ella, haciéndola detenerse.

-¿Estás enojada?

-¡No!

-No te enojes-dijo James con una pequeña sonrisa, tocándole la mejilla.

-Si quieres tu túnica de vuelta sólo tienes que pedírmela ¿sabes? No vengas a exigirme las gracias por algo que ni siquiera te había pedido ni quería que hicieras.

James se echó a reír, sin sacar la mano de su cara, lo que hizo enrojecer a Lily.

-¿Qué es tan chistoso?

-¡Sólo estaba bromeando, Lily!-dijo el moreno, risueño.

-Bonita manera de burlarte de los demás-dijo Lily comenzando a alejarse-. Te agradezco mucho por la túnica-agregó, de mala gana.

-De nada, pero, por favor, no creas que me burlaba-se apresuró a corroborar, mientras la seguía.

-No me sigas.

-Vamos, Lily, no te enojes.

La alcanzó y la agarró por la cintura, obligándola a detenerse y a mirarlo. La pelirroja subió la severa mirada.

-Fue sólo una niñería-dijo James aun sonriendo, poniendo un travieso mechón mojado de cabello rojo detrás de su oreja-. Fue mi culpa por regalarte esa túnica que no querías.

Se puso frente a ella, bastante cerca.

Lily le miró durante un momento, sopesando lo que había sucedido. No debería sentirse malagradecida, pues James había gastado cien galleons en un vestido para ella, pero él y su estúpida forma de bromear y de hacerla sentir incómoda la sacaban de quicio. Más bien debería estar completamente agradecida por tamaño regalo. ¡Qué suerte!

-No me disgusta del todo-dijo ella, encogiéndose de hombros.

James sonrió de lado, mientras le acariciaba la mejilla izquierda.

-Me gustaría ver cómo te queda.

-Cualquier día puedo mostrártela…

El moreno negó con la cabeza.

-Esperemos al día de la graduación.

Asintió, a causa de no poder pronunciar palabra. Estaban tan cerca que podía ver las motas verdes de sus claros ojos cafés. "Bésalo" decía una voz en su cabeza, extrañamente parecida a la de Sophie. "Bésalo" repitió la voz, dejando a Lily más indecisa que nunca. Observó sus labios. ¡Qué ganas tenía de besarlo! Se acercó unos milímetros, mientras James también observaba sus labios ligeramente abiertos.

Se alejó un paso de la pelirroja, dejándola totalmente paralizada en el mismo lugar. Lo único que sentía sobre su cuerpo era el peso de la lluvia, que ya le dejaba la ropa empapada.

-Tienes pecas-dijo él, observando las pequeñas manchitas de su nariz.

Lily sonrió amargamente.

-¿Entramos?

La pelirroja negó, y comenzó a caminar hacia el lado opuesto del moreno.

-Prefiero caminar por los jardines-le informó.

No era verdad. Se sentía frustrada ¿por qué la había rechazado? ¿No la había invitado a salir tantas veces los años anteriores? Justo cuando quería besarlo, él se alejaba ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a entenderlo?

* * *

... emm... hola? me recuerdan? primero q todo: lo sientoooooooo! no fue mi intencion ausentarme por tanto tiempo! y eso q tuve harto tiempo libre pq mi universidad esta en paro, pero ahora mismo estoy trabajando y se me acabo el tiempo libre xD espero q les guste este capi pq es tan lindoo! lily quiere besar a james! pero ya van a ver! la historia no termina como todos creen q termina :P muchisimas gracias a todos por sus lindos reviews y espero q ahora tambien me dejen ya? :D un beso sabor a merodeador (mmm q rico)

Fede


	7. Ingenuamente

disclaimer: nada es mio y bla bla bla. Ya lo saben, ¿no?

* * *

**Se busca: ¡pareja para el baile, por favor!**

por Fede

**Capitulo 7: Ingenuamente**

-Hola-la saludó Mary en cuanto llegó al Gran Comedor.

-Hola-respondió la pelirroja.

Ambas la miraron. Tenía la voz gangosa y estaba pálida, además de la nariz roja.

-¡Estás enferma!-sonrió Sophie al ver su aspecto.

-¿Por qué te levantaste, Lily?-la riñó Mary, dejando el periódico de lado.

-No puedo quedarme acostada con tantas cosas que hacer.

-Debes ir a la enfermería-le aconsejó Sophie, engullendo unas tostadas.

-Tal vez después.

-Y debes comer algo-continuó Mary, tomando una de las tostadas de Sophie.

-No tengo hambre-dijo, poniendo los brazos sobre la mesa y apoyando la cabeza entre ellos.

-¿Qué pasó?-preguntaron Sophie y Mary, curiosas.

-¿Cuándo?

-Anoche, ¿por qué estás resfriada?

-Cuando fuiste a ver a Potter-le recordó Sophie.

-Nada-respondió, autómata.

-¿Nada?-preguntó Mary.

-Creí que ibas a hablar con él-dijo Sophie, cambiando su expresión por decepción.

-La conversación cambió y… no pudimos hablar-dijo la pelirroja, sin levantar la cabeza.

No quería contarles a sus amigas lo del rechazo. Era humillante.

-¿Cambió? ¿De qué forma? ¿Se besaron?-preguntó Mary con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Y por qué esa cara?-observó Sophie, con pena.

-Me siento mal, eso es todo.

La siguieron observando hasta que un alto moreno se posó detrás del asiento de Lily, tocándole el hombro para que le mirara. También tenía la nariz irritada y estornudó: la noche anterior había salido corriendo detrás de ella.

-¿Lily?-preguntó.

Sophie y Mary se miraron: ¿desde cuando la llamaba por su nombre? Y ¿desde cuando Lily se lo permitía?

La pelirroja se levantó y lo siguió hasta el vestíbulo, donde apenas había alumnos.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó tranquilamente, mirando al suelo.

-¿Estás enferma?-preguntó, doblando la cabeza para mirarle la cara.

No pudo evitar sonreír. Eso era de lo que menos esperaba fueran a hablar. James también sonrió al verla hacer el gesto. Puso un dedo bajo su barbilla y le levantó la vista.

-Te ves muy mal-opinó, observando sus ojeras.

-Pareces igual de mal-dijo Lily, picada.

-No pude dormir, pues… Me sentía muy mal por lo de ayer. Yo no quería…-vaciló.

-No te preocupes, James-dijo amablemente-. Fue mi culpa…

-Es que estaba preocupado. Pensé que querías utilizarme porque no tenías pareja para la graduación, pero ahora quería hab…

La información la sorprendió, pero la exaltó más que James supiera que no tenía pareja. Y ella que pensaba que nadie se había dado cuenta. Se echó a reír a carcajadas, tosiendo entremedio.

-¿Qué?-preguntó James.

-¡Quería usarte!-dijo riendo, en voz alta.

James no le encontraba gracia, y frunció el ceño.

-¿No lo ves, James? Solo por eso traté de besarte.

¿Sólo había sido por eso? No estaba completamente segura de lo que había sentido en ese momento; pero era mucho mejor pensar que sólo lo había hecho por no tener pareja.

-O sea ¿no estaba equivocado? Eso apesta.

James parecía enfurruñado, pero Lily le abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

-Entonces, ¿qué querías decirme ayer cuando fuiste al campo de quidditch?-preguntó el moreno cuando ya no estuvo estrangulado.

-Ya conseguí la pareja perfecta para ti-dijo Lily, ligeramente sonrojada.

-¿Y quién sería la afortunada?-preguntó de brazos cruzados.

Lily nunca le había visto así. Siempre estaba con el mejor de los ánimos y sonreía cuando la veía feliz, e incluso lo hacía cuando la veía enojada.

-Pues, Helen Smith de Ravenclaw-dijo, un tanto tímida, dejando de sonreír.

Ahora se sentía desgraciada por hacer sentir mal a James.

-Genial. Muchas gracias-dijo, y se marchó a grandes zancadas.

-James, espera…

Pero no se detuvo, y dejó a Lily aun más confundida que antes de hablarle.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Saben dónde está James?-preguntó la pelirroja, observando el puesto vacío del moreno junto a su mejor amigo, Sirius Black.

Mary y Sophie le sonrieron.

-¿Ya vas a besarlo?

Lily las ignoró.

-Black-susurró, mirando al otro lado del salón.

Pero si el moreno la hubiera escuchado, habría sido porque tenía oído biónico. Sacó su varita de entre la túnica y murmuró un hechizo. De pronto, el tintero de Sirius Black se levantó de su mesa y le golpeó en la cabeza.

-¡Au!-se quejó el moreno, dejando el tintero sobre la mesa y sobándose la frente.

Observó a toda la clase, y notó que Lily era la única que lo miraba.

-Señor Black, déjese de jugar-le riñó la profesora McGonagall.

-Lo siento, profesora-dijo Sirius entre dientes.

Volvió la cabeza a Lily. Ella escribió en la esquina de su pergamino un pequeño mensaje y luego rasgó el papel y lo hizo levitar hasta Sirius. El moreno lo leyó y luego se encogió de hombros. Lily suspiró. ¿Dónde se había metido James? ¿Por qué le había dicho aquello esa mañana?

-Profesora-dijo Lily en voz alta, levantándose de su asiento.

McGonagall levantó la vista de su libro y se paró. Todos la observaban en silencio.

-¿Sí, señorita Evans?-dijo con ambas cejas levantadas.

-Profesora, necesito hablar un asunto urgente con el Premio Anual-le comentó la pelirroja, con cara imperturbable.

-¿Usted viene a interrumpirme, señorita Evans, sólo porque quiere hablar con el señor Potter, que ni siquiera se dignó a entrar a clases?-le dijo McGonagall, contrariada.

Lily vaciló.

-Ejem-carraspeó alguien desde el otro lado de la sala.

Lily se giró, así como toda la clase. Sirius se había levantado de su asiento y miraba a McGonagall.

-Profesora, James está en la enfermería porque se sentía mal-¡Qué bien sabía mentir!-. Creo que anoche agarró un resfriado por quedarse en la lluvia-aunque eso definitivamente era verdad.

Miró a Lily intensamente, como si supiera que había estado con ella la tarde anterior. Ésta se sonrojó.

-Él no me informó…

-Eso es porque él mismo no podía decírselo, pues estaba en la enfermería-dijo Sirius.

Algunos alumnos soltaron unas risitas.

-¡Silencio!-bramó la profesora, aun observando a Sirius, parada detrás de su escritorio.

-Profesora-volvió a llamarla Lily-, necesito hablar con James ahora mismo-le exigió la pelirroja.

La profesora McGonagall la observó durante algunos segundos, y luego se tocó el puente de la nariz.

-Está bien, señorita Evans. Vaya. Pero si me entero que ha estado haciendo tonterías, la castigaré.

-Gracias, profesora-dijo Lily y agarró sus cosas rápidamente y salió del aula.

Iban a quitarle muchos puntos a Gryffindor si algún profesor se enteraba de que no iba precisamente a hablar con James como Premios Anuales, y a lo menos, la harían limpiar todo el segundo piso sólo con el dedo índice. Pero nada importaba más que saber qué le sucedía a James ¿Estaría en la enfermería de verdad? Ese sería el primer lugar que revisaría, sólo por si acaso.

-Va a matarme, va a matarme-murmuraba Lily mientras recorría los pasillos.

James no estaba ni en la enfermería (allí Lily había aprovechado de tomar una poción anti-gripe), ni en el Gran Comedor, ni en el segundo piso, ni en el campo de quidditch, ni en la sala común, ni en su habitación.

-¿Quién va a matarte?-preguntó una voz risueña desde la esquina.

La pelirroja levantó la vista, y allí estaba James, todo sonriente, sin acordarse de su conversación en la mañana. Esperaba que fuera así, pues se sentía fatal por haber dicho que lo estaba usando.

-McGonagall-respondió a secas.

Pero ella ya no importaba; sólo quería ver a James feliz y sonriente.

-¿Por qué tan feliz?

-Porque me hiciste un gran favor-respondió, ya sin la voz gangosa.

Tal vez de verdad había estado en la enfermería y había bebido alguna poción.

Lily frunció el ceño.

-Helen-la llamó James, también respondiendo a la pregunta muda de la pelirroja.

Una chica de pelo rubio claro apareció por la esquina.

-Hola, Lily.

La pelirroja estaba estupefacta. Pero no pudo evitar abrir la boca de la sorpresa cuando Helen besó a James en la boca ¡En su boca! Y no fue un beso _sano._

-Invité a Helen-dijo James encogiéndose de hombros, cuando se hubo sacado su lengua de su garganta.

Lily apretó los puños, y estuvo a punto de caerse de espaldas.

-Me parece muy bien.

Quería golpear a James, y no tenía idea del porqué. Pero sólo se dio la vuelta, totalmente enojada, y avanzó a paso rápido.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡Qué estupidez!-se quejó Sophie, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Tienes que entender a Lily-le regañó Mary-. Ella se siente mal por no estar en el lugar de Smith…

-¡¿Qué? No, claro que no-se exaltó la pelirroja, saliendo de su ensimismamiento-. Yo no estoy enojada por eso.

-¿Ah, no?-preguntaron ambas al mismo tiempo, sin entender nada.

-¡Potter consiguió pareja antes que mí! Y _yo_ lo estaba ayudando a él. Le conseguí a él una chica, pero ni siquiera yo tengo pareja asegurada.

-Yo creí que tú deseabas ser quién lo besaba-se extrañó Mary.

-En ese caso, ¿por qué saliste así de Transformaciones?

Lily se ruborizó y esperó unos segundos.

-El miércoles estuve a punto de besarlo, pero él se retiró-admitió al fin.

-¿Querías besarlo?-preguntó Sophie, sorprendida.

-¿Te rechazó?-preguntó al mismo tiempo Mary, pero ofuscada.

Lily asintió.

-Pero ahora sé que era sólo porque yo quería una pareja, y se lo dije a James y él se enojó y quería hablarle (ahí fue cuando salí de Transformaciones). Entonces, se besó con Helen y me enojé y vine aquí a contarles todo-dijo la prefecta, de un sopetón.

-Entonces, él sólo lo hacía para darte celos-razonó Mary, sentándose junto a Lily.

-No lo creo-reflexionó la pelirroja-. Creía que a Helen le gustaba Stephen y no se dejaría usar por…

Lily se detuvo a media frase, mirando al vacío. Acababa de tener una idea.

-¿Por quién?-preguntó exaltada Sophie.

-¡Eso es!-dijo Lily muy feliz.

Sonrió como loca y luego se paró de la cama de Mary.

-¿Qué cosa?-preguntó Sophie que no soportaba no saber lo que pasaba.

-¡Stephen!-se limitó a gritar Lily.

Y salió corriendo por la puerta, como si una ola de felicidad la hubiera inundado.

-¿Qué?-exigió saber Sophie, queriendo tirarse del pelo.

-Va a invitar a Stephen a la graduación-le explicó Mary.

-¿Por qué tú lo sabes y yo no?

-Por que mis neuronas funcionan más rápido.

A Sophie le tomó un momento saber qué quería decir, y luego le tiró una almohada.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Hola Lily-dijo un extrañado Stephen de verla correr.

La pelirroja tuvo que devolverse unos pasos para hablar con el rubio, pues no le había visto.

-Ho…la-dijo hiperventilando.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó, sonriente.

Lily rió entrecortadamente. Stephen esperó a que se calmara.

-¿Por qué corrías?

-Estaba buscándote-dijo Lily, dedicándole una sonrisa cegadora.

El chico se la quedó mirando con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Por qué?-dijo sonriendo.

-Bueno, supe que James invitó a Helen para ir a la graduación juntos. Entonces, recordé que tú querías invitar a Helen. Y yo no tengo pareja, entonces creí que tampoco tendrías.

Stephen sonrió al ver a Lily tratar de explicarse.

-Entonces ¿quieres ir conmigo a la graduación?

No lo preguntó como si la estuviera invitando, más bien parecía sorprendido de que Lily hubiera pensado en él.

Lily sonrió y asintió, un tanto sonrojada, aunque rogaba porque creyera que era por la carrera.

-Está decidido, en ese caso-dijo Stephen.

Lily suspiró y sonrió aliviada. Luego se acercó al rubio- que le sobrepasaba bastante por altura- y le abrazó.

-No sabes el favor que me haces, Stephen. Sólo quedan unos días y yo todavía no tenía pareja.

El chico sólo se limitó a abrazarla de vuelta.

-Aunque, vamos como amigos-se apresuró a aclarar Lily.

El chico asintió, aunque parecía un poco decepcionado, y Lily no supo decir por qué.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Qué haces?

Lily levantó la vista del libro de Pociones (el último examen, por fin) y se encontró con un par de ojos castaños muy cerca de los suyos. Se alejó, sobresaltada.

-¡James!-susurró, pues estaban en la biblioteca.

Se tocó el pecho, aun exaltada.

-¿Te asusté?-preguntó sonriendo, mientras se sentaba frente a ella.

-Sólo fue por ver tu fea cara-se defendió Lily con una media sonrisa.

No era fea, en absoluto.

-Ja, ja-rió sarcásticamente el moreno- ¿Cómo vas con Pociones?

-Ya casi termino el repaso-repuso con voz cansada.

-Pues deberías haberlo hecho antes. No debes estar cansada para la graduación-le recordó el moreno.

-Lo sé-dijo, volviendo la vista al libro gigante que reposaba abierto frente a ella.

Se quedaron unos segundos en silencio.

-¿Y?-preguntó James.

Lily levantó la vista, confusa.

-¿Y qué?

-¿Tienes algo con Stephen?

¿Parecía enojado? O tal vez ¿celoso?

-¿Qué te hace creer eso, James?

-Pues es tu pareja para la graduación-dijo el moreno, encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Y?

-¿No son novios?

Lily sonrió de lado, y negó.

-Vamos como amigos.

James asintió, sopesando la noticia. La pelirroja volvió a su ensayo de Pociones.

-Pero ¿no querrías que fuera tu novio?

Lily volvió a mirarle, deteniendo su pluma.

-¿Por qué estás tan curioso hoy?

-Sólo chismoseaba un poco-dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Se levantó del asiento, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-Nos vemos luego, Lily.

Se despidió de ella dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Adiós, James-dijo, repentinamente desconectada de su cuerpo.

¿Qué acababa de pasar? ¿Habría estado celoso de verdad? ¿O eran sólo manías suyas? Y, en el caso de que hubiera estado celoso y le gustara Lily ¿por qué no la había invitado él a la graduación?... ¡Claro que lo había hecho! La primera vez que le ofreció su ayuda, James se lo había ofrecido, pero ella lo había rechazado…

-Qué diablos me está pasando-murmuró para sí misma, mientras se levantaba para buscar otro libro.

Entre las estanterías pudo ver a un Remus bastante exaltado, buscando a alguien por todos lados.

-¿Estás bien, Remus?-le preguntó Lily, tocando su hombro.

El chico se sobresaltó y se dio la vuelta, para mirar a la pelirroja. Parecía pálido y bañado en sudor.

-¡Lily!-dijo extrañamente aliviado de verla.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó, confundida por su aspecto de enfermo- ¿No deberías ir a la enfermería, Remus?

El castaño negó, como si eso fuera imposible.

-Necesito encontrar a mis amigos ¿No has visto a James?

¿Por qué habría pensado Remus que estaban en la biblioteca? Una voz en su cabeza le respondió: "Por que sabe que James estaría donde tu estuvieras".

-James acaba de dejar la biblioteca.

Apuntó hacia la salida, aun pensando en esa vocecita. ¿Era lo que quería oír o la realidad? ¿No había estado James antes en la biblioteca? ¿Qué diablos hacía allí si ya había terminado de estudiar Pociones? O, mejor pensado ¿cuándo antes alguien había visto a James Potter pasearse por la biblioteca, si no era para hacer una broma? Se sentía realmente confundida. Se mordió el labio.

-¿Lily?-la llamó una chica.

Volvió a la realidad con un libro que no necesitaba en la mano, y se dio cuenta de que Remus ya se había ido.

-James acaba de irse-le respondió a Helen.

-Necesito hablar contigo-rectificó la rubia.

-¿Ah, si?-se extrañó, frunciendo el ceño.

-Verás-parecía nerviosa-: supe que ibas de pareja con Stephen y yo… yo quería saber… me preguntaba si… eran ¿novios?

Terminó la frase como una pregunta. Lily le miró sin comprender ¿No estaba ella con James? Estaba en shock y no fue capaz de responder.

-¡Lo siento tanto!-dijo Helen, comenzando a llorar-. Yo sabía que tú andabas detrás de James, y fui yo la que aceptó su propuesta… Lo siento, Lily.

-¿Qué? No, Helen. A mí no me gusta James-se rectificó Lily.

-Pero andaban para todos lados juntos-se extrañó Helen, con los ojos rojos.

-Bueno, yo sólo le estaba ayudando a conseguir una pareja-se explicó.

Helen tardó unos segundos en responder.

-¿Tú le dijiste…a James…que me invitara?

La rubia soltó más lágrimas.

-¡Oh, Lily!-dijo la chica, secándose las lágrimas- Si tú… ¿Por qué? Es que…-Helen enrojeció hasta la frente-yo, pues… estaba esperando a que Stephen me lo preguntara a mí. Pero tardó demasiado, y creí que…no querría ir conmigo a la graduación, y luego llegó James y me lo preguntó. Y no podía permitirme no tener una pareja y pues…

Dejó la frase en suspenso, y miró al suelo.

¡Por Merlín!-pensó Lily: todo había sido su maldita culpa. ¡Y no se había dado cuenta! Había tergiversado todo.

-Tú habrías ido con Stephen y yo…

No pudo terminar la frase:…"y yo con James". Eso la hizo sentirse decepcionada. Había sido una estúpida, una ingenua. ¡Y pensaba que había utilizado a James! Estaba más que claro que había confundido todo por ser una maldita juzgadora. No había querido aceptar que quería a James Potter hasta que le habían dicho que podría haber habido una posibilidad de ir con él a la graduación. ¡Qué estúpida! Pateó el suelo, y no le importó estar en la biblioteca o frente a Helen.

-Lo siento-dijo Lily, realmente apenada.

-Yo también-dijo la rubia, mirando a Lily con pesar, aunque ya no estaba llorando.

-¿Quieres… quieres…cambiar parejas?

Después de haber pronunciado esa pregunta, Lily se sintió estúpida. No sólo por que parecía que estaban utilizando a James y Stephen, si no por que no estaba entre sus manos si James _quería_ ir con Helen a la graduación o si _no quería_ ir con Lily, después de lo que le había dicho…

-No, no te preocupes-dijo Helen, y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

-Lo siento-repitió Lily.

-Sólo me gustaría que me hicieras un favor.

La pelirroja asintió, extrañada: ¿qué querría Helen de ella?

-Por favor, por favor, no beses a Stephen. Si quieres, yo tampoco besaré a James, pero no hagas nada…

Lily asintió, a pesar de que quería decir que no se sintiera obligada, pero no pudo… No quería que Helen, ni ninguna otra, besara a James, aunque no pensaba decírselo...

* * *

Hooooolaa? aun estan ahi? eso espero, porque he vuelto! y con este capitulo extra largo debido a mi larga ausencia de siete meses... de verdad lo siento y mis excusas seguro no les importan nada asi que... que les parecio el capitulo? por fin lily lo admitio! que lastima que ella y james ya tienen otras parejas... habria sido lindo que fueran juntos, ahora que los dos lo saben... en fin, espero volver pronto a dejarles otro capi. cuidense mucho y no se olviden de dejarme reviews! besoooos

Fede


	8. La de la mala suerte

disclaimer: ya lo saben, pero aqui va: nada es mio y no me demanden por favor :)

* * *

**Se busca: ¡pareja para el baile, por favor!**

por Fede

**Capitulo 8: La de la mala suerte**

-¿Cómo me veo?-preguntó la pelirroja, frente al espejo.

"_Genial_" respondió el espejo con voz chillona.

-¿Qué, piensas matar a alguien?-se burló Sophie.

-¿Te gastaste todas las neuronas en los EXTASIS?-bromeó Mary, desde su cama.

Aunque lo decía de broma, era evidente que todos habían quedado algo aletargados después de los exámenes. Suerte que ya habían terminado: esa misma mañana habían hecho el de Pociones, y habían pasado toda la tarde junto al lago, sin hacer nada.

-¿Muy provocativa?-dijo Lily, observando el corto vestido negro _muggle_ que se había probado.

-Lily, son las tres de la mañana-le recordó Mary-. Debemos acostarnos temprano para la graduación. Mañana planeo quedarme despierta hasta que amanezca.

La rubia de su amiga se revolvió debajo de las tapas. En cambio, Sophie estaba sentada en la cama de Lily (con su pijama puesto) observando a su amiga probarse ropa.

Lily suspiró. Era verdad.

-En todo caso ¿por qué te pruebas ropa _muggle_?-le preguntó Sophie.

-Yo…No lo sé-dijo, resignada.

-Acuéstense de una vez-les gritó Mary.

-Estoy demasiado nerviosa-dijo Lily, respirando entrecortadamente.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Sophie.

"_Pues porque acabo de darme cuenta que quiero a James no sólo como amigo y no tengo idea de cómo hacérselo saber"._

-Por la graduación-se limitó a responder, y luego se mordió el labio.

-Yo creía que era por James-dijo Sophie reprimiendo un bostezo, apoyando la cabeza sobre la almohada de Lily.

¡Es por James! quiso gritar, pero no se sentía capaz de afrontar las bromas de sus amigas respecto al tema.

-Es por James-murmuró.

Por suerte, Sophie se había quedado dormida en la cama de Lily. Y ella no tenía ganas de dormir, menos en la deshecha cama de Sophie. Volvió a ponerse el maldito uniforme (aunque sintió nostalgia, pues sería la última vez que lo usaría) y bajó las escaleras hacia la sala común. Estaba desierta, como era usual encontrarla a las tres de la madrugada. En cuanto apoyó la cabeza sobre el sillón, se quedó profundamente dormida. Había sido un día agotador.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Abrió los ojos, y la cegó la luz por unos segundos, hasta que sus ojos se adecuaron. Estaba todo muy claro, sin embargo, no había nadie por allí. Se sentó en el sillón y descubrió que una manta la cubría: no tenía idea de quien la había puesto ahí. Bostezó abiertamente. Se miró el uniforme y recordó que nunca más volvería a tener alguna clase en ese colegio. Sintió nostalgia, más que la noche anterior, pues Hogwarts le había dado mucho más que enseñanzas mágicas; también le había dado amistades y lecciones que nunca olvidaría. Aunque también le había dado sufrimiento: no podía concebir que tendría que irse de Hogwarts y no volvería a ver a James Potter. Eso le produjo un escalofrío.

-¿Qué dices? Ya sé qué es lo que sucederá, Remus. Voy a acompañarte, pero me temo que no podré quedarme toda la noche con ustedes…

Lily observó a las escaleras. Sirius Black bajaba susurrando forzadamente a un muy pálido y desgreñado Remus Lupin.

-Lo sé, Canuto-suspiró.

Lily no sabía qué quería decir Canuto ni tampoco le habría gustado saber. Aun así, siguió a la escucha y miró a la chimenea.

-No quiero que me juzgues por…

-Shh-le acalló Remus, mientras apuntaba a Lily, que ya no les miraba.

-¿Lily?-la llamó Remus, quedándose rígido-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Yo…-dijo con voz ronca. Se aclaró la garganta- Me quedé dormida anoche-explicó.

El castaño parecía nervioso: ¿cuánto habría escuchado de su conversación?

-¿No sabes a que hora James pasó por aquí?-le preguntó Sirius.

-No, yo… Acabo de despertarme-dijo, mientras corría la manta para levantarse.

Un momento, ¿James había pasado por allí? Eso explicaba la manta.

-Él quería hablar contigo-le explicó Sirius.

Había, por supuesto, una pregunta escondida en esa frase.

-No me ha dicho nada-dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Lo siento-dijo Remus, mirando al suelo.

Parecía arrepentido, pero Lily no sabía porque. Miró a Sirius, que miraba a su amigo con pesar. El castaño parecía aun más desdichado con esa mueca de tristeza en su cara.

-¿No deberías ir a la enfermería, Remus?-le aconsejó nuevamente Lily.

Sabía lo mucho que el chico detestaba la enfermería. De acuerdo con su suposición, Remus negó.

-Pareces muy enfermo para ir a la graduación-le aconsejó la pelirroja.

Remus levantó la cara y compuso una mueca burlona.

-De todos modos, no puedo ir.

Sintió la necesidad de preguntar por qué, pero Remus se le adelantó.

-Debemos irnos-urgió, empujando a Sirius hacia el cuadro de la Dama Gorda.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Estoy tan emocionada-dijo Sophie, sonriendo.

Se miró en el espejo, y se quedó estupefacta ante su reflejo.

-Siempre te he dicho que debes arreglarte un poco más. Apuesto a que Roger se va a quedar embobado viéndote-le dijo Mary, saliendo del baño con una toalla envuelta en su cuerpo, y con el pelo envuelto en un elegante peinado, que llevaba entrelazadas unas flores blancas reales.

Sophie y Lily se voltearon a mirarla.

-¡Ese peinado se te ve genial!-dijo Lily, con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Qué vas a hacer en mi cara?-le preguntó Sophie, sonriendo nerviosa.

-Pues, maquillarte-le dijo Mary, con sorna, pues era obvio-. Pero primero voy a peinar a Lily…

-No-dijo la pelirroja, dejando de mirar a sus amigas-. Primero necesito ir a hablar con James.

Ambas chicas la miraron, sonriendo abiertamente.

-Black me dijo que él necesitaba hablar conmigo. No tengo idea de qué querrá hablar-declaró, encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Algo muy importante?-preguntó Sophie, pícara.

-No lo sé-dijo Lily, mirando al suelo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Oh, gracias a Merlín que te encuentro, Lily-dijo James, que había llegado corriendo.

Se detuvo frente a ella, y la observó con pena.

James estiró sus brazos, y apoyó la cabeza de la pelirroja sobre su pecho, estrechándola. Lily pasó los brazos por su cintura, y le abrazó también, totalmente desconcertada.

-Lamento tener que decirte esto. Y si me odias luego, no te culpo.

-No te voy a odiar, James-dijo Lily, con una media sonrisa confundida.

Lily no se movió, expectante. James se tomó unos segundos para encontrar las palabras.

-No puedo ir a la graduación.

La pelirroja escuchó esas seis palabras de la boca de James, pero no pudo entenderlas. Era como si no tuvieran significado.

-Espera ¿qué?-dijo Lily, mirándolo confundida.

-Eso, que no puedo ir-respondió James, mirando al suelo.

-James, no puedes dejar a la pobre Helen así nada más-dijo la pelirroja, con el ceño fruncido, dejando de abrazarlo.

-Perdón Lily, pero es que de verdad no puedo-dijo, comenzando a avanzar por el pasillo a paso rápido.

Lily lo siguió, al mismo ritmo.

-No es a mí a quien tienes que pedir perdón, James.

-¿Puedes decírselo a Helen por mí?

-James, ¡es la graduación!-respondió, como si no se pudiera creer que alguien pudiera siquiera faltar.

-Lo sé, y es algo muy importante, pero tengo otras cosas que hacer-siguió avanzando.

-James-lo llamó-. James-dijo, pero esta vez le agarró del brazo y el moreno se dio vuelta- ¿Qué puede ser más importante que la graduación?-preguntó, con cara de desilusión.

James bajó la mirada. En serio no quería hacerla sentir así, no quería decepcionarla, pero tampoco podía decirle la verdad y si así era como iba a dejar de preguntar…

-No quiero ir con Helen-respondió.

Y era lo que Lily menos se esperaba, y rió.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?-dijo, sonriendo-. Si quieres puedes ir conmigo y Helen va con Stephen…

-Lily, no me hagas esto más difícil, por favor-suplicó el moreno-. Tú debes ir con Stephen.

-Ah, por Merlín, James, tú eres el que lo hace difícil. ¿Por qué no me dices de una vez la verdadera razón?

James la observó por un segundo.

-Tan sólo dile a Helen que lo siento mucho.

-James, la graduación es en unas horas-Lily arrugó la frente-. ¿No puedes dejar eso tan importante para después?

James cruzó la puerta de entrada al castillo, y Lily lo siguió a los jardines.

-Es que no puedo decírtelo ¿está bien?-respondió, enojado mirando la puesta de sol.

-James-susurró la pelirroja, desde el umbral.

-Que lo pases bien con Stephen-dijo el moreno, aunque parecía que esperaba todo lo contrario.

Y salió corriendo, pasando por al lado de la casa de Hagrid hasta llegar al Bosque Prohibido, donde se perdió de vista.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Qué sucedió?-preguntó Mary en cuanto llegó a su habitación.

-James se fue-respondió, como inerte.

-¿Se fue?-preguntaron sus dos amigas.

Lily afirmó con la cabeza.

-¿Y qué sucederá con Helen?-preguntó Sophie.

La pelirroja se encogió de hombros.

-Creo que tendría que decirle-dijo Lily, dudando.

-¿Cómo que "_tendrías_"? _Debes_ decirle, Lily-la corrigió Mary.

La pelirroja volvió a encogerse de hombros.

-¿Pueden creer que me haya echo perder el tiempo de esa forma para luego decirme que no puede ir a la graduación? Quiero decir ¿quién se perdería la graduación? Es… es muy importante, para mí por lo menos. Y James Potter se da el lujo de no estar ahí.

Sophie y Mary se miraron.

-Ya no te preocupes, Lily-dijo la primera, con cara de circunstancias.

-No es que me preocupe por él, pero… ¡Es un desubicado!

-Lo sabemos-respondió Sophie, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Ahora, ¿vas a decirle a Helen que no tiene pareja para el baile antes de que la pobre no lo encuentre por ningún lado?-dijo Mary, abriéndole la puerta de la habitación.

Lily salió por ella y se encaminó hacia donde más o menos creía estaba la sala común de Ravenclaw. Varios alumnos pasaron por allí, y la miraban, recordándole que la graduación era en una hora. La pelirroja sólo respondía con falsas sonrisas, y preguntaba por Helen. Hasta que una chica le dijo que aun estaba en su habitación y subió a buscarla, mientras Lily esperaba en un pasillo apartado. La chica llegó con Helen a un costado.

-Hola, Lily-la saludó ésta última alegre.

La prefecta la saludó con una mano.

-Estás muy linda hoy-dijo Lily, mirando su vestido, para subirle el ánimo.

Helen iba vestida con una túnica rosado pálido y llevaba el pelo rubio oscuro en un moño muy elegante.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó, viendo la cara de la pelirroja.

-Verás, Helen… James no puede venir.

La cara de la rubia se contorsionó.

-¿Cómo? ¿No puede venir?

-Tenía algo muy importante que hacer y…

Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, Helen se había tapado la cara con las manos y había corrido hacia la entrada de su sala común.

-Me dijo que estaba muy apenado...

Lily la siguió de cerca, pero no alcanzó la puerta abierta.

-_¿Qué es el alma?_-le preguntó la manilla de la puerta que flanqueaba la entrada.

-¡Helen!-gritó la pelirroja, pero nadie respondió. Se quedó allí unos minutos, hasta que creyó que ya se hacía demasiado tarde.

* * *

Hola! como les va la vida? mucho tiempo sin pasarme por ff! espero q les haya gustado el capi... mal mal james, aun que ya saben porque no puede ir james? justo esa noche es luna noche, por lo que como buen amigo, decidio acompañar a remus. Como estoy muy pegada con Jesse y Joy (fui a su concierto hace unos dias) el nombre del capitulo es de una de sus canciones que me encanta :) que tengan una linda semana/mes/semestre/indefinido mientras no me paso por aqui jejej besitos

Fede


	9. ¡Que se acabe el baile, por favor!

disclaimer: si si si, nada es mio bla bla bla

* * *

**Se busca: ¡pareja para el baile, por favor!**

por Fede

**Capítulo 9: ¡Que se acabe el baile, por favor!**

Había unos diez alumnos de séptimo en el vestíbulo, y Stephen no se encontraba entre ellos. Lily salió del castillo y observó los jardines, el lago, el Bosque Prohibido… ¿Por qué James habría ido allí? ¿Qué era lo tan importante que tenía que hacer? ¿Querría desaparecerse? En ese caso, habría usado la red _flu_ ¿Hacer algo ilegal? Talvez. Miró hacia ambos lados, pero no había nadie a esas horas por allí. Bajó las escaleras a paso rápido, mientras veía que una oscura figura se acercaba.

-¿James?-llamó.

Pero se notaba que no era James, pues este chico era más bajo, a pesar de que también era moreno; y tenía la nariz más grande.

-Severus-dijo Lily, sorprendida.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Lily?-preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?-preguntó ella, cruzándose de brazos.

-Bueno, vi a Potter y quería saber...

-Yo también lo vi ¿No sabes qué hacía en el Bosque Prohibido?

El moreno negó con la cabeza. Lo observó. Parecía alicaído.

-¿Tienes pareja?

El chico volvió a negar.

-Ah, verdad. Eres el único que queda de séptimo de Slytherin ¿no?-dijo Lily, con una ceja alzada.

-Los otros…

-Ya sé que sucedió con los otros. No me digas que les vas a seguir el camino, Sev.

-Me voy en cuanto me gradúe-afirmó, mirando al suelo.

La respuesta la dejó en shock. Cuánto habían sido amigos, y todo había terminado por las estúpidas Artes Oscuras. A pesar de que se habían distanciado desde hace dos años, estaba segura de que lo iba a extrañar, como él la iba a extrañar a ella.

Y Lily le abrazó, a modo de despedida. Severus apoyó su frente en el hombro de ella, quedándose allí un momento. Sería la última vez que la vería, pues seguirían caminos separados: ella por el del bien y él, el del mal.

-Gracias, Lily. Por todo…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Cómo me veo?-preguntó Mary.

Llevaba puesta una túnica beige larga, que era bastante vaporosa. Sophie le sonrió: se veía muy bien.

-Te dije que el rojo no era tu color-dijo Sophie, sonriendo.

Mary le sacó la lengua. Era verdad: a Sophie se le veía mucho mejor.

De pronto, la puerta se abrió, y por ella entró una pelirroja con cara de circunstancias.

-¿Por qué demoraste tanto?-preguntó Mary, escandalizada.

-Todavía no te has peinado, Lily.

La pelirroja tan sólo se sentó sobre su cama, abatida.

-¿Qué sucedió con Helen?-preguntó Sophie.

-Se lo tomó muy mal-dijo la prefecta, aunque esa era la última de sus preocupaciones.

Mary se le acercó y comenzó a observar su cabello, moviéndolo para ver qué hacía. Lily alejó sus manos con el brazo.

-Ya deben irse. No querrán que sus citas las esperen ¿no?

-Pero eres un desastre, Lily.

-Gracias, Sophie-dijo sarcástica-, pero váyanse. Yo puedo peinarme sola. No puede ser tan difícil-agregó, encogiéndose de hombros.

Sophie y Mary se miraron contrariadas.

-En serio, si las veo aquí cuando termine de ducharme, les echo un embrujo-dijo la pelirroja con una pequeña sonrisa, yendo hacia el baño.

Cerró la puerta y puso una oreja contra ella, pudiendo escuchar el murmullo preocupado de sus amigas. La sonrisa desapareció en cuanto escuchó la puerta de la habitación cerrarse. ¿Qué se suponía que el maldito de James estaba haciendo? No era curiosidad, era preocupación.

Después de la ducha, se secó el pelo con la varita y se dispuso a ondularlo. Pero no hizo más que dejarse algo parecido a un nido de pájaros, lleno de nudos. Deshizo el hechizo, y se tomó el pelo en una coleta en el lado, haciendo que su pelo liso reposara sobre su hombro derecho. Luego sacó un cintillo de metal de las cosas de Mary, que le ayudó a mantener su pelo todo para atrás. Se puso la túnica rápidamente, para salir corriendo de su habitación. Si se apuraba, Stephen no estaría tan cabreado por hacerlo esperar tanto...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Lily volvió a mirar hacia la puerta de entrada: seguía sin suceder nada. ¿Dónde diablos estaría el muy…?

-¿Esperas a alguien, Lily?-le preguntó Stephen.

-¿Ah? No. Es sólo que nunca me había fijado en las ornamentaciones de la puerta ¿ya viste que bonitas?

El rubio observó las puertas del Gran Comedor y aguzó la mirada.

-Vaya, nunca me había fijado que estuviera tallada-admitió, sorprendido.

Lily sonrió ante la pobre excusa que Stephen se había creído.

-¿Qué crees que suceda ahora?-preguntó, sólo para no quedarse en silencio.

Stephen despegó la mirada de la puerta y se encogió de hombros. En ese momento, entraba Sirius Black al Gran Comedor. Lily se levantó del asiento inmediatamente

-¿Qué…?

-Ya vuelvo.

Y corrió hacia él, todo lo que los zapatos altos le permitían. Sirius venía arreglándose la túnica, y el cabello. Venía de los jardines, y Lily creía saber que antes había estado con James.

-¿Dónde está James? ¿Qué está haciendo? ¿Se encuentra bien?-preguntó nada más llegar a su lado.

Sirius alzó ambas cejas.

-James está ocupado.

-¿Está infringiendo la ley?-preguntó, apresuradamente.

Sirius la miró como si estuviera loca.

-Si quieres saber la verdad… Pero no les digas a James ni a Remus que yo te dije.

Se acercó a Lily, dejando su boca a unos centímetros de su oreja. La pelirroja pudo notar que varias miradas la fulminaban. Estaba estática, y cualquiera hubiera pensado que era por tener a Sirius Black tan cerca, pero no estaba para preocuparse de alguien que no fuera James en ese momento.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Lily ¿qué te sucede?-volvió a preguntar Stephen.

La pelirroja sólo suspiró.

-¿Qué hora es?-preguntó.

El rubio se apresuró a mirar su reloj de pulsera.

-Casi las tres.

-¿Las tres?

Stephen asintió.

-¿Ya quieres irte a dormir?

-Al contrario, quiero seguir bailando-dijo la pelirroja, mostrando una gran y falsa sonrisa.

Lo único que quería era no quedarse dormida, para poder ver a James. Él quería verle la túnica puesta, y ella quería mostrársela, a modo de agradecimiento.

-¿Y ahora?-preguntó.

-Las tres y media. Lily, ¿estás muy aburrida que preguntas cada dos minutos la hora?-preguntó Stephen, con el ceño fruncido.

-No, la he pasado genial, Stephen-se apresuró a mentir.

Ya no estaba tan lleno el Gran Salón, pues los alumnos más pequeños se habían ido a sus respectivas camas, y otros más grandes se habían ido a lugares más alejados. Sophie ya no estaba por allí; Mary conversaba y reía junto a tres chicos muy guapos de Ravenclaw, mientras sostenía un vaso de hidromiel. Stephen no había dejado de mirar a Helen en toda la noche, y ahora parecía querer matar con la mirada al chico que se había sentado junto a ella.

-¿Te gusta?-preguntó Lily, también mirando a Helen.

-¿Quién?-dijo Stephen, mirando a la pelirroja.

-Helen, por supuesto.

-Claro que no-dijo Stephen, como si la idea le diera risa-. Somos sólo amigos.

-Pues Helen no piensa lo mismo-dijo Lily, con una media sonrisa.

La cara de Stephen se contorsionó.

-¿Hablaste con ella? ¿Qué te dijo?

-¿Por qué no vas a bailar con ella y lo averiguas?-lo instó Lily, deteniéndose.

Stephen sacó las manos de su cintura, y se quedó quieto frente a ella.

-Pero… ¿y tú?-preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

-No te preocupes por mí.

El chico no se movió.

-¿Qué le pasó a James?

-No tengo idea-mintió Lily.

-Dile de mi parte que voy a matarlo por haber dejado plantada a Helen-le dijo Stephen, sonriendo.

-Sí, yo también.

-Gracias, Lily-dijo el chico con una sonrisa.

Le dio un beso en la mejilla y se alejó. ¡Ahora era ella la que estaba sin pareja, después de todo lo que había hecho! Se cruzó de brazos y caminó a paso rápido para salir del Gran Comedor lo antes posible, pero Sirius Black estaba al otro lado de la puerta, besándose con Lucy Pangrass, la rubia amiga de Jen.

-Sirius ¿tienes idea de a qué hora piensa llegar James?-preguntó de improviso.

-Pues-dijo el moreno, sacándose el brillo de labios esparcido por la cara-, al amanecer o algo parecido.

-¿Qué quiere matarme esperando?-preguntó enojada.

Y se sentó en las escaleras de mármol que estaban frente a la gran puerta del castillo, a esperar al desubicado de James Potter.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Unos golpes en el hombro la hicieron volver a la realidad.

-Lily-escuchó de lejos.

Se sentó de improviso, mareándose. Aun estaba en la escalera de mármol, exceptuando que ya era de mañana. El moreno a su lado la observó, con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué haces aquí todavía?-preguntó.

Aun llevaba puesta la túnica negra del colegio: eso quería decir que recién había llegado.

-¿Qué hora es?-preguntó la pelirroja, mirándolo somnolienta.

-Casi las seis de la mañana.

Lily se sorprendió, y se paró.

-¿A estas horas vienes llegando? ¿Cómo puedes ser tan insensible, James? Te estuve esperando toda la noche para que me vieras en mi túnica, y tú te das el lujo de llegar a estas horas.

James sonrió.

-¿Sólo estabas esperándome para mostrarme la túnica?-preguntó, con ambas cejas levantadas.

La pelirroja asintió, y se giró con malhumor, con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Y no estabas preocupada por mí?-preguntó, con falsa modestia.

-¡Pues claro! Pero Sirius me dijo qué hacías y ya no me preocupé tanto-admitió.

-¿SIRIUS TE DIJO QUÉ?

Lily se sobresaltó ante el grito del moreno.

-No hables tan alto, que pueden escucharnos. Y si saben que estamos fuera de las…

-¿Qué te dijo Sirius?-exigió saber en voz baja.

-Bueno, eso: lo que hacías.

-Pero ¿qué?

-Que ibas a ayudar a Remus-respondió la pelirroja, con una ceja levantada, pues James parecía bastante preocupado.

-¡No puede ser! Sirius siempre mete la pata-dijo, pasándose una mano por el pelo, y despeinándolo.

- Bueno, no le contaré a nadie que ibas a llevar a la madre de Remus a San Mungo por que estaba enferma. No sabía que era tan secreto…

-Espera ¿eso te dijo Sirius?-dijo, esperanzado.

-Sí, ¿qué más iba a decirme?-preguntó Lily con el ceño fruncido.

-Conociendo a Sirius, cualquier cosa-dijo el moreno, sonriendo sinceramente.

Se quedaron en silencio, mientras James la observaba.

-Te ves hermosa, y no es por la túnica, Lily.

La pelirroja sonrió, y se sonrojó suavemente, dándose una vuelta para que James la observara de todos los ángulos.

-Gracias-dijo, con una sonrisa sincera.

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio durante unos segundos.

-¿Y? ¿Me extrañabas?-preguntó, retomando la conversación.

-Extrañar no es la palabra correcta, pero sí, quería que volvieras-admitió la prefecta mirando al suelo.

-¿Cuál es la palabra correcta, entonces?

Lily le miró a los ojos por unos segundos, y luego saltó para abrazarse a su cuello.

-¡Que estaba demasiado preocupada por ti y te echaba mucho de menos!

-Eso es más de una palabra-corroboró, sonriendo.

-Y lamentaba no haberte pedido ser mi pareja para la graduación, James-dijo Lily, ruborizándose, aunque el moreno no podía verla pues seguían abrazados-. A pesar de que luego me habrías dejado botada.

-Aun no termina esta noche-dijo el chico.

-Ya es de día-dijo Lily, extrañada por la afirmación.

James la ignoró.

-¿Quieres bailar conmigo, Lily?

Se acercó a su oído y le susurró una melodía, y empezaron a moverse lentamente, James dirigiendo a Lily.

-Es el mejor baile de la noche.

James dejó su cara mirando al cuello de Lily, respirando la suave fragancia que emanaba de ella toda. De pronto, dejó de susurrar la canción, y se separó de ella, mirándola a través de esos ojos esmeralda.

Lily pasó una mano por su cabello, que quedó más despeinado aun, y sonrió.

-Temía no volver a verte nunca más, James-admitió la pelirroja.

-No vas a librarte tan fácilmente de mí.

El moreno se acercó los pocos centímetros que los separaban y la besó, despacio, casi con cuidado.

-Lamento no haberte besado antes.

-Yo también lamento que no lo hayas hecho antes-le fastidió la pelirroja.

-Al menos tanto trabajo de buscar parejas nos sirvió de algo-dijo James, reprimiendo una sonrisa-. Al menos, yo encontré a mi pareja perfecta.

FIN

* * *

Hola hola! Y... ha llegado el final! qué les ha parecido la historia? no son adorables lily y james? la mejor pareja :) no se olviden de comentar la historia para saber qué les ha parecido el final... que extraño, no estoy acostumbrada a terminar las historias, asi que es un logro para mi jajaj si tienen nostalgia y quieren seguir leyendo de esta hermosa pareja, pásense por mi nuevo fic: Recuerdos. Les prometo que les gustará :) Gracias a todos los que se han pasado alguna vez, los que han comentado y los que leerán esto después del final! Mucha mucha suerte a todos y espero que nos sigamos leyendo. Besitos

Fede


End file.
